UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by GinnyCris
Summary: Entren! trata de los sucecos ocurridos imnediatamante despues de la guerraa! full H/G y R/H... entren y dejen Reviews! DH spoilers... les va a gustar mucho es muy bonita
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo comienzo

Todo había acabado, había terminado, no más guerra, no más mortífagos, no más enemigos, y sobre todo no más Voldemort. La gran mayoría había gritado triunfante al ver el cuerpo inerte del que había sido el mago más intimidante, tenebroso y poderoso que pudo existir en toda la historia del mundo mágico. Pero para él no era un triunfo en lo mas mínimo, había perdido a demasiadas personas a las que él había amado que no podía decir, que eso era un triunfo, llegó un momento en el que creyó que se desmoronaría de no ser por ella.

No creía haber conocido o sabido de nadie que haya querido a una persona y que la haya perdido, sin darse cuenta de cuan importante era para él. Mientras la buscaba comenzó a pensar en sus padres, aunque casi no los había conocido, los extrañaba mas que a nadie en el mundo, al año de nacido los perdió, su padrino, que en su tercer año se enteró que tenia uno y que era el mejor amigo de su padre, a los 2 años lo perdió, el mismo Dumbledore, su gran maestro y guía, el mejor mago que el conoció lo había perdido el año pasado. Ahora que los había perdido se daba cuenta de cuan importantes eran para él. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, se dio cuenta que si la perdía a ella también, nunca se lo perdonaría, estaba seguro que, de no ser por ella, con su fuerza, no habría tenido esperanza y no hubiera podido terminar con su hazaña. Esbozo una sonrisa, ahí estaba, a diferencia de todos, no estaba ni celebrando, ni abrazando a nadie, estaba parada ahí mirándolo directamente a los ojos, estaba entre sonriendo y sollozando, entonces Harry se dio cuenta que estaba sollozando de felicidad y de tristeza, acababa de perder a su hermano mayor, y tenía a su familia al lado para poder abrazarla, pero ella lo miraba solo a el y esperaba que le de alguna muestra que el estaba pensando lo mismo.

Harry estiro sus brazos a unos centímetros de sus piernas y Ginny camino hacia él limpiándose una lagrima que caía por su mejilla, algo que a Harry siempre le gusto de Ginny era que nunca lloraba y que en ese preciso momento lo este haciendo, después de pensar que él había muerto, era algo realmente especial. Se encontraba a solo un paso de él e hizo el mismo movimiento que Harry y él sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazo, con tanta ternura como le era posible, como no lo había echo nunca, como siempre lo quiso hacer, hacerla sentir segura, que todo iba a estar bien, que nada iba a cambiar entre ellos, que se iban a tener el uno al otro para siempre, pero eso no iba a ser verdad, cuando ellos estuvieron juntos Harry no tenia la mas mínima idea de que era lo que pasaría con su vida para el siguiente mes. Pero todo ya había terminado, él pudo abrazarla y decirle mediante ese abrazo "te amo, nunca te perderé" olía como siempre, tenía la sospecha que era de la misma manera que la poción de amor, pero eso no importaba ya, llevaba el cabello suelto y seguía teniendo esa misma característica que cuando él la abrazaba ella suspiraba.

Pudo haber pasado minutos, horas, días, hasta semanas y a él le hubiera encantado quedarse ahí, siempre y cuando esté con ella, aflojó un poco los brazos y Ginny capto el mensaje al instante y se separó de él.

"hola" dijo Harry

"hola" le respondió Ginny

Ginny lo comprendía, ella sabía que era un nuevo comienzo, que todo había acabado, que él no era el mismo de antes y que todo iba a cambiar para él, como nunca tuvo, tendría una vida normal. Vio a Hermione y a Ron abrazándose y divisó al resto de los Weasley en un pequeño círculo hablando, la señora Weasley entre sollozos abrazaba a George, y al resto de los Weasley agradeciendo que ellos estuvieran con vida, Ron se estaba acercando a ellos y Ginny lo abrazo por un momento y luego a Hermione, Harry hizo lo mismo, había una mezcla de tristeza con dolor en sus miradas, parecía que Hermione había estado llorando, al igual que Ginny ahora que se fijaba con detenimiento, Harry no se había percatado que Ron y Hermione estaban cogidos de la mano, pero entonces Ginny dijo:

"¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca se atreverían a confesarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro". He hizo un intento de sonrisa hacia la pareja, Harry no recordaba haberla visto tan demacrada.

"¿sabes?, estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo" dijo Hermione.

La mañana siguiente después de una gratificante comida y una gran noche sin preocupación y buen sueño. Harry se levantó cuando sintió el sol entrar por su ventana, Ron todavía estaba dormido y decidió que lo mejor sería no despertarlo, por un lado sabía que estaría muy triste y con mal humor y por el otro estaba dormido, probablemente soñando y ¿para que despertarlo? si a lo mejor se despertaría dentro de un rato. Se cambió y bajó por las escaleras, para su sorpresa no era el único despierto, Ginny estaba al lado de la ventana mirando el lago, otra vez se veía muy triste, y parecía que sentía mucho la perdida de Fred, parecía que no se había percatado que estaba ahí parado, así que, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible se acerco a ella y ya muy cerca de su oreja dijo "¡hola!" bastante alto, pero no demasiado para despertar a los que dormían. Ginny dio un respingo, se paró de la butaca en la que estaba sentada y miró a Harry con cara de muy sorprendida.

"me asustaste" dijo mirándolo incrédula "pensé que todos estaban durmiendo"

"pues ya vez que no, estamos los dos despiertos, ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?" preguntó Harry

"no tenia sueño, y si soñaba tenía paseadillas, sé que fue una noche larga ayer, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no uno bonito al menos" repuso Ginny sin cuidado "¿y tu?"

"bueno, me he acostumbrado a despertarme temprano" dijo simplemente, "¿Qué hacías?"

"estaba viendo el lago", respondió, Harry recordó aquella vez en la que ellos pasaron una mañana juntos al lado del lago, bajo la sombra del árbol, fue uno de los mejores momentos que había vivido, "se podía ver el calamar gigante" dijo Ginny rápidamente.

"claro, ¡muy interesante!" dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

"¡no había nada mas que hacer! y es mejor que leer el libro de Herbología" dijo señalando el libro, que estaba justo encima de la mesa. "pues entonces ¿Qué propones?"

"no lo sé, no lo había pensado, y ¿tu?"

"¡yo no fui la que desaparecí!, tu eres el que tiene montones de anécdotas por contar" Ginny se quedo callada, luego quiso decir algo pero justo antes de hacerlo se callo de nuevo.

"adelante… ¿Qué ibas a decir?" dijo Harry sentándose para escuchar lo que en un principio quería decir.

Ginny dudo por un momento luego se sentó al lado de el y después de un momento dijo "estaba pensado, bueno, no lo sé" dudó una vez mas, pero al ver la cara de Harry se dio cuenta que no tenía porque dudar "¿Qué fueron a hacer, ustedes tres, bueno, a donde quiera que fueron?"

Harry se quedó mirándola, solo un momento, analizando, que es lo que podía pasar, entonces respondió "de acuerdo, debes saber, que muchas personas me han preguntado esto y no les he respondido nada en lo absoluto, pero…" estaba buscando las mejores palabras para expresarse "…tu eres… Ginny, así que creo que puedo hacer una pequeña excepción" dijo finalmente, Ginny estaba expectante, así que Harry continuó "a ver, ¿como te lo puedo explicar? Cuando yo estaba en 5to año, no fuimos al ministerio de casualidad, Voldemort quería la profecía que hablaba de nosotros dos, de él y de mi, pero como no sabía cual era, intentó utilizarme, al final lo logró, como los dos sabemos, pero el punto es que no supo que era lo que decía la profecía, esta decía que ninguno de los dos podía vivir, mientras el otro esté con vida, en cierta forma, uno tenía que matar al otro, esta también hablaba de un arma que yo tendría que el no y por eso se asusto, por eso ha tratado de matarme mas de una vez" Harry se quedo callado por un momento para ver si decía algo pero ella estaba callada, esperando a que siga con la historia "Voldemort, dividió su alma en siete partes, en siete Horcruxes, y yo tenía que destruirlas para poder derrotarlo a él, fue una tarea que comencé haciéndola con Dumbledore, él me explico que el arma que yo tenía era el amor, pensé que era el arma mas entupida que alguien pudo haber tenido, pero luego me di cuenta, después de mucho tiempo, que era una de las mas poderosas que pueden haber, en fin, junto a él encontramos, deducimos y analizamos las memorias de personas que conocieron a Tom Riddle, pero Dumbledore, me dejó la tarea después de morir, puesto que la profecía no trataba de él sino, de mi, entonces yo tenía que hacerla, Voldemort hizo una gran trabajo, no fue nada fácil, era casi imposible averiguar donde había dejado todos los Horcruxes y mucho mas difícil fue destruirlos, Los tres al momento de irnos no sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo y no sabíamos a que nos estábamos enfrentando, Snape por medio de una memoria me hizo ver que yo era la séptima alma" Ginny se tapo la boca, y se quedo viéndolo con los ojos clavados directamente en los suyos "Voldemort no me encontró por casualidad en el bosque, yo fui a que me mate, pero algo salio mal, algo no previsto por él, en vez de matar mi alma, mató la suya, así que, sobreviví y bueno ya sabes el resto" Ginny que ya había bajado la mano, se quedo helada ante tal revelación.

"¡eres tan valiente!" dijo Ginny y sin pensarlo le dio un beso, Harry no se lo esperaba en lo mas mínimo, y al parecer ella tampoco, antes que el pudiera hacer algo, ella ya se había separado de él. Y se había parado. El en ese preciso instante comprendió que si la dejaba ir, sería la peor decisión que podría tomar, así que justo antes que ella corriera hacia el cuarto de chicas, se levanto la cogió de la mano y jalo de ella para que se volteara… entonces el la beso, sin pensarlo dos veces, al fin y al cabo ella era Ginny . Harry había esperado ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo, probablemente desde que habían terminado, ya la extrañaba, cuando se separaron él no sabía que decir.

"¿Por qué?" Ginny se había separado bastante de él, parecía ofendida, o al menos eso era lo que Harry podía ver "no me contaste nada… pude ayudar, sabes que no soy débil, ya no soy esa niña tímida que tenía miedo de todo, ¡he cambiado! ¡Pude haber echo algo!"

"pareces molesta, no deberías estarlo" dijo Harry

"no lo estoy, no en realidad, pero tienes que saber que puedes confiar en los demás, de no ser por muchos que te ayudaron, ¡no estarías aquí!" parecía haber echo memoria y parecía pensar en Fred.

"¡Ginny!, espera, ¡se que no lo hice yo todo!, todos ayudaron y mucho, yo estoy acá por suerte, pero debes saber…" Ginny quería decir algo más, pero Harry le tapó la boca y siguió hablando "¡NO HUBIERA PODIDO!"

"¿Que?" Ginny parecía extrañada

"no lo hubiera logrado, de no ser por ustedes…, Ginny tienes que saber, que no te dije nada, no porque no confiará, era por protegerte, ¡no quería perderte!, ¿tienes idea lo que sería para mi no tenerte? Basta con Fred, pero ¿tu? ¡NO PODRÍA!,

"¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo Ginny muy afligida

"yo… lo siento, es que, he perdido a todos Ginny… trata de entenderme" dijo Harry en un tono suplicante

"no solo eras tu en la guerra, todos hemos perdido a alguien" lo miro muy quedadamente, poco a poco se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, y sintio que estaba sola, Harry le agarro la mano y muy despacio la hacerco hacia el, la abrazo y le dijo "todo va a estar bien, no mas sobre este tema, ¿de acuerdo? No es el momento aun"

"no creo que lo pueda olvidar" dijo la pelirroja, se tapo la cara y respiro hondo, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar.

"vas a superarlo, estoy seguro, nadie dijo que lo ibas a olvidar y nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, pero aprendes a vivir con ello, no lo olvides, ni siquiera trates porque no lo lograras, sabes que ellos están contigo, los sientes dentro de tu corazón, lo digo por experiencia propia" hubo un silencio incomodo y Harry pensó que lo mejor seria cambiar de tema, la herida no estaba serrada y en ese momento no era justo hablar de eso para Ginny "entonces… ¿Ron y Hermione…?"

"si… ¿no es lindo?, hacen bonita pareja"

"En realidad, es bastante extraño, pero… si, claro que hacen buena pareja" dijo después de ver la cara de Ginny "no lo se Ginny, son mis dos mejores amigos, me parece extraño verlos juntos, pero ya sabía que sentían algo el uno por el otro" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡que observador!" dijo Ginny con sarcasmo, en ese momento Hermione bajaba las escaleras de chicas, tenía un aspecto penoso, como todos en ese momento, tenía una cicatriz en la garganta producto del cuchillo de Bellatrix y sus ojos parecían hinchados al igual que los de Ginny.

"¿Qué tal chicos?, ¿todo bien?" pregunto con cuidado.

"Hemos tenido mejores épocas; sin embargo, Ginny estaba divirtiéndose con el calamar gigante" ésta lo miró con un poco de recelo, en cambio él siguió sonriendo, tenía que cambiar el ambiente, sería mejor que se olvidaran de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo menos un momento "pero yo tengo una mejor pregunta" dijo Harry mirándola quedamente "¿desde hace cuanto?"

"¿Qué cosa?" respondió la castaña

"¿Cómo que, que cosa?" dijo éste sarcásticamente extrañado.

"oh, vamos Harry déjala en paz" tercio Ginny

"no en serio, tenía mis sospechas, desde…" se puso a pensar un poco "desde ¿Krum?, pero era un poco mas obvio en Ron"

"Bueno, a decir verdad, fue desde 3ero, cuando Ron me odio por lo de la rata" respondió Hermione algo pensativa.

"wow, esa fue una gran confesión" el que había hablado no había sido Harry sino Ron que al parecer había estado detrás de ella desde que Harry hizo la pregunta, Ron estaba totalmente despeinado, tenía una expresión en su cara totalmente distinta a la que él acostumbraba llevar, era tristeza, mezclada con amargura y un poco de odio, pero cuando veía a Hermione su mirada cambiaba y se tornaba, aunque solo un poco, mas dulce.

"rayos Ron, ¡me asustaste!" dijo una Hermione un poco roja "¿Qué haces despierto?"

"es que…"

"… ¿tenias hambre?" preguntó una graciosa Ginny

"cállate Ginny, no, no tenia hambre"

"Ron, no le hables así a Ginny" dijo Harry

"¿entonces?" pregunto Hermione que se dio cuenta que Ron iba a replicar algo.

"pues… ¿podemos hablar?" le preguntó a Hermione

"claro" respondió esta. Dejando a Ginny con una cara muy pícara.

"¿de que irán a Hablar?" preguntó Harry al oído de Ginny.

"¿es que acaso no es obvio?"

La Dama gorda seguía durmiendo, y se molesto cuando Ron y Hermione salieron de la sala común, Ron estaba dispuesto a entrar al primer salón que encontraran abierto pero Hermione lo detuvo, "no, ese no, me trae malos recuerdos" así que se metieron al segundo que encontraron. Entonces Ron comenzó a hablar, tenía esa misma expresión y parecía nervioso.

"Herms, he sido muy injusto contigo, perdóname" dijo Ron tristemente.

"¿de que estas hablando?"

"sabes de que estoy hablando, he sido muy injusto contigo, ¡he sido un cobarde!" le dijo sin poder mirarla a lo ojos.

"no se de que…"

"llegando a tal punto, que fuiste tu la que me beso, aunque lo he intentado mas de mil veces en todos estos años" dijo sin poder dar crédito a su confesión "pero al fin y al cabo, tu me besaste, fuiste tu la valiente, y yo como siempre,,, es que simplemente no…"

"Ron ¡para!, ¡no digas eso de ti!, ¿no te das cuenta?, tenías miedo de salir lastimado, yo también, ¿sabes? Pero temía perderte y me hubiera arrepentido de no decírtelo, es que, ¿no te das cuenta?, te quiero como eres, tal cual, con tus defectos y virtudes, cuando no peleábamos siempre estaba con un mucho mejor humor, tenía menos ganas de pasar tantas horas en la biblioteca, y siempre quería estar contigo y con Harry, es la verdad, debes saber que no te seguí en el campamento, porque Harry era el que nos necesitaba en ese momento, y debíamos quedarnos con el, me molesto tanto que te fueras y nos dejaras, me dejaras, fue una de las decisiones mas grandes que tuve que tomar, fue horrible, pero esta bien, todos comentemos errores, y tu te arrepentiste casi al instante"

"y por eso he sido un injusto, siempre terminábamos peleando por mi culpa y tu eras la que salía lastimada"

"¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?" pregunto Hermione con miedo de la respuesta

"quiero decir, que no te merezco"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Hermione, sabía que le diría algo parecido, era tan lindo que pensara eso, siempre había sido un chico que no demostraba sus sentimientos, pero ahora, por muy increíble que fuera, había madurado "¿sabes algo?, es muy lindo lo que me estas diciendo" dijo Hermione un poco susceptible.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"digo esto" y sin más, Hermione lo beso, por segunda vez en una semana, como siempre haba querido hacerlo desde hacía ya mas de 4 años, Ron le devolvió el beso, y luego la abrazo.

"¿ya estas mejor?, ¿estas seguro que no estas con tu periodo?" dijo Hermione algo sarcástica. Los dos tenían un aspecto terrible; sin embargo, ese no era el momento indicado para verlo, estaban juntos eso era lo importante.

"muy graciosa… pero es en serio, lo siento muchísimo" dijo Ron aún con los brazos rodeando a Hermione.

"lo sé" dijo ésta respondiéndole el abrazo.

"te quiero muchísimo" dijo Ron poniéndose un poco colorado.

"eso también lo se"

"¿ahora tu eres la graciosa?"

"no, no, claro que no, yo también te quiero mucho Ron, no sabes cuanto"

"es bueno saberlo ¿no crees?" dijo Ron con una media sonrisa "¿mas o menos cuanto?"

"¿sabes en que pienso cuando conjuro un patronus?"

"Hermione, ¡tu patronus es un asco!"

Hermione se ruborizo "eso era antes, ahora mi nutria es mucho mas grande, desde que pienso en ti es mucho mas linda también" dijo algo colorada

"gracias," dijo el pelirrojo algo mas satisfecho "eso fue reconfortable… ¿sabes algo?"

"¿Qué?"

"ahora si tengo hambre" respondió

"ya era hora, vamos con Harry y Ginny"

"ahora, con respecto a eso, lo he estado pensando…. y estoy en total desacuerdo"

"¿Cómo dices?" dijo extrañada Hermione

"ya lo intentaron…. y no funcionó, el juego con mi hermana terminó"

"estas bromeando ¿verdad?"

"si, a decir verdad si, vamos"

Entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor donde seguían estando Harry y Ginny.

Ya habían despertado algunas personas, que bajaban a desayunar

"¡pero si yo solo intentaba ser amigable!" respondió Ginny de forma ofendida

"claro, claro" respondió el muchacho "tienes una singular manera de serlo"

"gracias… hola chicos" dijo Ginny al ver a los recién llegados, Harry volteo la cara para poder ver como Ron y Hermione venían.

"¿todo en orden?" pregunto Harry

"probablemente" dijo Hermione "vamos a comer, los señores Weasley seguramente ya estarán abajo, y querrán ver a Ron y Ginny"

"tienes mucha razón" Harry se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido de cerca por Ron, Hermione y Ginny, una vez en el gran comedor pudieron ver la realidad, lo que quedaba de lo que había sido el mejor colegio de toda la historia de la magia


	2. Descubriendo algo más allá

Hola a todos!! Bueno se que soy nueva en esto… pero quisiera saber si les gusto la primera parte (un nuevo comienzo) pues este es el segundo capitulo… déjenme reviews para ver en que puedo mejorar… perdón por la demora solo que el día que termine este capitulo alguien lo borro completamente… y para remate ese día se fue la luz en mi casa por un problema que hubo bueno los dejo leyendo espero que les guste

Besos Cris

Descubriendo algo más allá

Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaban por las escaleras lentamente asombrados por el panorama que tenían en frente, a diferencia de Ginny que cada vez avanzaba más rápido y, por lo que notaba Harry, trataba de no mirar a ningún otro lugar que no sea la puerta del gran comedor, Hermione la alcanzo poco después de atravesar la entrada, Ron por su parte seguía manteniendo el mismo paso desganado que llevaba, y Harry temiendo por lo que verían acontinuación lo siguió de cerca, dentro del gran comedor, o de lo que quedaba de el, pudo ver a los Weasley, vio a Ginny saludando a su madre y escucho como su padre y sus hermanos la saludaban gentilmente, les dio el pésame a todos y se sentó al lado de George, que estaba en una esquina de la mesas, se puso a pensar en que si juntaban a todas las personas que estaban separadas en las cuatro largas mesas y las ponían en una de ellas no llegarían a llenar ni una sola. Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta, muchos de los que lo habían acompañado al principio de la guerra ya no estaban, se puso a pensar en Remus Lupin, en lo que habia dicho, todos o muchos de ellos habían luchando por las personas que amaban y habían luchando por un mundo mejor, para que su mundo sea un lugar mejor. Harry volteo a mirar a George y con todo el dolor del mundo le dijo:

"lo siento mucho"

"si… yo también, ninguno de los dos sabia lo que hacia, pude haber sido yo, o cualquiera" y dicho esto le dio una palmada en el hombro, se paro, y le dijo a su familia que no tenia hambre, caminó hacia la entrada y salio a los jardines hasta que se perdió de vista.

"necesita tiempo" había escuchado a Bill decirlo, "todos lo necesitamos" los demás sólo hicieron un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y cada uno miró a sus diferentes platos y comenzaron a comer, fue el desayuno mas triste en el que jamás había estado, sobretodo si se trataba de los Weasley con los que lo estaba tomando, poco después llego la profesora McGonagall, dándole el pésame a todos en general y diciendo que el día siguientes harían una ceremonia para todos los caídos.

Terminaron el desayuno y les dijeron que lo mejor seria que regresaran a la sala común, ya que todavía tenían muchas cosas por hacer, caminando los cuatro por uno de los tantos pasillos, se encontraron con Luna, ella los saludo amablemente.

"Hola Luna", dijeron todos en general

"¿Cómo los ha tratado la vida?" dijo soñadoramente, pero segundos después, con las expresiones de Harry y Hermione, se dio cuenta que había cometido un gran error. Ron no dijo nada, pero Ginny si.

"oh… ¡pero si nos ha tratado excelente!, No te imaginas que bien podríamos llegar a estar, es mas justo nos vamos a celebrar, ¿no nos quieres acompañar?" dijo sarcásticamente, Ginny no se comportaba de esa manera con nadie y menos con Luna que era su amiga, pero estaba muy triste y no lo había demostrado con nadie, acababa de perder a su hermano y se sentía muy mal por eso, dicho esto solo siguió adelante, Harry rápidamente se disculpo y la siguió, entro en el mismo salón en el que ella había entrado.

"¿estas bien?" pregunto el ojiverde una vez dentro del salón y cerrado la puerta.

"no, no estoy bien Harry" dijo Ginny secamente, "déjame sola…"

"no, yo nunca te voy a dejar sola"

"te recuerdo que ya lo hiciste, y pues te fue bastante bien… ahora hazme el favor de irte" respondió, se dio media vuelta, y se quedo mirando hacia el lago. Lo último que quería era que se fuera, pero estaba molesta y si no se iba de ahí en ese momento se la descargaría con el, y eso tampoco quería.

"no me digas eso, sabes lo difícil que fue para mi hacerlo ¿verdad?" ella solo siguió mirando al lago, "si no quieres hablar, al menos déjame quedarme contigo" dijo Harry detrás de ella mirando el lago también.

"es que, es tan difícil, no lo puedo creer todavía, y hay tantas cosas que tengo dentro" dijo señalando su corazón "cosas que me gustaría decirle y ahora no pudo"

_pero claro_ pensó mirando el bosque prohibido "de acuerdo"

"¿Cómo?" dijo extrañada

"es que no puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido antes…" dijo en voz alta, hablando mas para él que para ella, Ginny hizo caso omiso, no estaba de humor, pero debía aceptar que tenia curiosidad de que cosa era lo que estaba hablando Harry. "…, Ginny lo que te voy a mostrar no se lo puedes contar a nadie, debo tener tu palabra, porque eres una de las personas en la que mas confío, y lo que te voy a mostrar, no lo ha visto nadie que nosotros conozcamos, aparte de mi"

"¿de que estas hablando?"

"Dumbledore me dio una herencia, bueno también le dejo algo a Ron y a Hermione… pero, para ellos era algo diferente… lo que me dejo como herencia fue la snitch que cogí por primera vez en mi primer partido, pero no era la snitch en realidad…" comenzó a explicarle un emocionado Harry a Ginny que cada vez entendía menos.

"estas hablando muy incoherentemente…"

"de acuerdo, tienes razón, acompáñame" dijo éste agarrándole la mano y haciendo el esfuerzo para que se parara.

"¿A dónde?"

"confía en mi, sé lo que hago, sé lo que te digo" Ginny sólo se paro y comenzó a seguirlo, primero dentro del castillo, luego salieron hacia los jardines y por último se comenzaron a adentrar en el bosque, comenzaron a caminar por él, los árboles cada vez eran mas grandes y dejo de entrar la luz, todo se estaba poniendo mas y mas oscuro, Ginny sólo se sentía segura porque era Harry el que estaba con ella, de pronto Harry comenzó a caminar mas lento.

Tenía miedo de que estén yendo por el camino equivocado, pero luego de solo unos instantes se dio cuenta que andaban bien, comenzó a recordar lo que le habían dicho sus padres minutos antes de haber llegado con Voldemort, comenzó a recordar la conversación con Dumbledore y todo lo que había pasado el día anterior cuando el mismo se fue a entregar. Habían llegado, se paro en seco y volteo a mirar a Ginny que le respondió la mirada un poco asustada, "aquí es" dijo y le soltó la mano, se arrodillo "lumos" no había suficiente luz como para poder encontrarlo sin su varita, luego de palpar por varios lugares, encontró el anillo aplastado, parecía que lo habían pisado pero no estaba la piedra, comenzó a buscarla por la tierra, por fin diviso la negra piedra, la cogió con mucho cuidado con la manga, para no tener que revivir a sus padres, a Sirius y a Lupin, él estaba bien, y quería vivir feliz sin tener que depender de ellos, ya había superado el problema que tenia ahora Ginny.

"cógela"

"¿Por qué?"

"solo cógela, confía en mi" Ginny asintió con la cabeza, no dijo nada solo confiando en él cogió la piedra con la mano, Harry espero, pero nada paso, pudo ver como Ginny se sentaba en la tierra mojada y se dio cuenta que estaba pasando, aunque el no lo viera, justo como se lo dijo Lupin; _ellos estaban dentro de mi cabeza _pensó, y decidió que lo mejor sería darle privacidad así que se alejo un poco.

"¿Cómo es posible?" dijo la pelirroja muy desconcertada

"estas hablando conmigo, todo es posible" dijo Fred alegremente, "sobre todo si estamos en un mundo mágico"

"yo… no lo puedo creer, estas aquí, aquí conmigo, eres tu…"

"¿es que Harry no te explico nada?, yo no soy yo, bueno si lo soy, pero no puedo volver, yo no voy a estar entre ustedes nunca mas, esta es la única manera de poder comunicarme y pues…"

"pero te puedo ver. Osea que si llevo la piedra para todos lados, y la cojo con la mano o pues hago contacto con ella te podré ver"

"Ginny no, no puedes, bueno si puedes, pero no debes, no deberías ¿sabes? las cosas tienen que seguir su curso, por mucho que me duela, yo ya no soy parte del mundo de los vivos, yo ya no soy parte de tu mundo"

"¡NO!, no digas eso, no, no, no, tu siempre vas a ser parte de mi mundo, aunque ya no estés acá, siempre vas a estar en mi corazón, eres mi hermano y eres…"

"Ginny espera, me exprese mal, yo siempre voy a estar dentro de ti, como tu dijiste en tu corazón, y siempre me vas a recordar como el mas lindo, mas gracioso y mas simpático de tus hermanos" dijo sarcásticamente "pero ahí quedo, tu tienes que dejarme ir, al igual que todos, la vida para ustedes continua, pero la mía no, los amo a todos, se que fui muy molestoso en muchos momentos y pues también a veces me pase de la raya pero, pues son mi familia, y así era yo, los quiero y siempre los estaré vigilando y cuidando ¿de acuerdo?, sólo porque no me puedas ver no significa que no voy a estar ahi, pero tienes que dejarme ir, tienes que continuar con tu vida."

"yo…, si, tienes razón, es que… con todo lo que ha pasado, pensé que tal vez, oh… es que…, que tonta, parecía ser de nuevo esa niña de primer año en Hogwarts, tienes razón Fred, te tengo que dejar ir, seguir con mi vida, aunque nunca te voy a olvidar, te quiero hermano, siempre lo voy a hacer, la vida sin ti o sin George no hubiera sido la misma, de no ser por ustedes, nos alegraron los momentos difíciles" dijo con una sonrisa

"Ginny, eres muy poderosa, inteligente, una excelente persona y muy hermosa, te pareces a mi" dijo nuevamente sarcásticamente "y quiero que seas feliz" ella lo miro con una sonrisa muy colorada "ahora me podrías hacer el favor de llamar a George, quiero despedirme de él, para él esto es muy difícil, y hasta piensa que es su culpa"

Buscaba a Harry por entre los árboles, se había alejado sólo un poco y quería contarle la petición que había echo Fred, si lo pensaban bien seria como su último deseo, así que una vez que lo encontró, y luego de persuadirlo solo un momento Harry accedió, fueron en busca de George.

Salieron del bosque caminado sin apuro, lo encontraron cerca al lago, por lo que podían ver intentado hacer que una piedresita rebotara en el agua, como solía hacer. Harry y Ginny le contaron lo que necesitaba saber sin decirle demasiado, pero con cuidado de que lo tomara con seriedad, lo acompañaron a un lugar apartado y luego de que le dieron la piedra de la resurrección se alejaron de él.

"gracias" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa "sabias lo que decías" dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"de nada, creí que era lo mejor"

"lo era,… y gracias por confiar en mí"

"yo siempre confié en ti, lo hago, y siempre lo haré" dijo el sentándose en la tierra.

"Harry, yo…, yo te quiero mucho" comenzó a decir ella sentándose junto a el "pero, no creo que sea el mejor momento para nosotros, el estar juntos, mi familia me necesita y yo necesito estar con ellos, sobre todo ahora…, para mi ellos son muy importantes"

"¿y yo no lo soy?"

"claro que lo eres, si que lo eres, pero no puedo ahora… quiero pasar tiempo con ellos"

"lo sé, aunque yo no tengo una, creo que sé lo que tu debes sentir"

"si tienes una familia, somos nosotros" le dijo sonriendo y cogiéndole el brazo en forma de apoyo "aunque yo no te quiero como un hermano"

"¿no?"

"no, yo te quiero de una manera diferente"

"¿y de que manera es esa?" inquirió el ojiverde

"averíguala" respondió levantándose y cogiendo una piedra, la tiro en el aire lo más alto que pudo y Harry con un simple hechizo la hizo caer justo en el centro"

Llevaban como cuarto de hora jugando junto el lago, cuando apareció George, devolviendo la piedra, Harry con cuidado la cogió sin hacer contacto con ella, luego de eso le confesó lo importante que era para él que nadie se entere de ésta, y George sin dudarlo juro por Fred de que no se contaría a nadie, luego se despidió diciendo que tenia que hablar con su familia y dándole un beso en la frente a Ginny se marcho sin mirar atrás.

"ahora tenemos 2 opciones" dijo Harry "podemos tirar la piedra al lago, y dejarla ahí sin contarle a nadie donde esta, o podemos dejarla donde la deje por primera vez sin importarnos nada mas, dejarla ahí hasta que se entierre o se pierda para siempre"

"creo que la mejor opción es la segunda, respetar tu decisión de dejarla ahí"

"me parece excelente" dijo como respuesta a la idea de Ginny, "vamos"

Caminaron de vuelta al bosque por el mismo camino que tomaron, caminaron por un rato y luego encontraron un lugar muy parecido al que la habían encontrado. Ginny cavo con las manos y tiro la piedra de la resurrección dentro, la cubrió de nuevo y sonrió a Harry "ayude a enterrarla, así nos evitamos problemas de que la encuentren manos equivocadas".

Regresaron al castillo, se reunieron con Ron y Hermione en la sala común y comenzaron a hablar, con un ambiente mas tranquilo del que habían tenido desde hacia mucho, sobre todo por parte de Ginny.


	3. Una ceremonia inusual

Hola a todos!!!

Lo siento tanto por demorarme…. Pero me fuei a la playa toda la semana, y la anterior mi computadora tuvo virus y pues casi pierdo toda la historia! Me hubiera puesto muuuy triste si eso pasaba, y a lo mejor no la seguía… pero aca estoy! Con el siguiente cap! Espero que les guste! Ya se ira poniendo mas interesanteee ya veraaan, dejen reviews!!! Besos para todoos

Cris

Una ceremonia inusual:

"¿En dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?" pregunto Ron una vez saludado a Harry y a Ginny.

"eso no es de tu incumbencia" dijo Hermione reprochándolo.

"claro que lo es" respondió Ron respondiéndole a su novia "no,,, en realidad no lo es" dijo pensándolo un poco, "bueno, entonces ¿ya se enteraron?"

"¿que cosa?" pregunto su hermana

"es George… ah vuelto en sí, esta mejor, esta mas normal, y pues nos dijo muchas cosas, le dijo a mama que Fred la quería mucho y así con todos, a mi me dijo que los Trucos mágicos de muggles, habían sido creados en mi honor, ¿puedes creerlo? Aunque también en honor a papa" dijo Ron, parecía mas tranquilo de lo que había estado últimamente.

"eso es genial" fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible

"¿¿si??" corroboro Ginny "que bueno, ¿Qué cosa habrá echo que cambie de opinión?" pregunto mirando hacia Harry.

"ni idea" respondió Hermione, "pero sea lo que sea, que bueno que haya pasado"

"Hola chicos" Neville acababa de entrar a la sala común y se sentó al lado de Ginny, "McGonagall me dijo que les avisara que la ceremonia de mañana comienza a las 10am en punto" informo un poco apenado por tener que dar la noticia. Las caras de Ron y Ginny cambiaron casi instantáneamente, y Harry y Hermione también se apenaron por el cambio de ánimo de sus amigos.

"yo lo siento mucho…" dijo Neville

"oh… no, está bien, las cosas deben seguir su curso" lo tranquilizo un poco Ginny cogiéndole el hombro cariñosamente, Neville había cambiado mucho, ya no era el niño gordo y torpe que había sido antes, al igual que ella ya no era la niña tímida, ahora ellos eran amigos, por lo que se habían tenido que quedar todo un año en Hogwarts solos. Al parecer Ginny se había quedado demasiado tiempo con la mano extendida en el hombro de éste, hasta que sintió como miradas se quedaban posadas en ella, sobre todo sintió la mirada de unos ojos verdes que parecían querer matar al pobre de Neville, rápidamente saco la mano de ahí y comenzó a acariciar a Arnold, sin mirar a nadie mas, el pequeño soplido de enano se había quedado dormido.

"como sea, es una pena que tenga que ir dando la noticia yo, pero me pidieron el favor, así que no tengo remedio, nos vemos al rato chicos" y dicho esto Neville se paró y salió de nuevo por donde había entrado.

"si… al rato" dijo Harry entre dientes, "tengo hambre, ¿alguno de ustedes no quiere comer algo?" Ron y Ginny negaron la cabeza, pero Hermione tenia una expresión de tener mucha hambre "¿Hermione me puedes acompañar a la cocina?, si no te molesta que me la lleve, claro" dijo para Ron, el cual negó con la cabeza.

Se quedaron los dos hermanos conversando y Harry y Hermione salieron por el retrato caminando sin apresurarse demasiado.

"¿Cómo ves a Ginny?" pregunto Hermione una vez fuera del alcance de ser escuchada.

"ella esta bien, estaba muy triste, pero conversamos bastante y pues la anime un poco"

"que bien, ella te necesita, ¿ya andan juntos otra vez?" pregunto de nuevo la castaña.

"no, me dijo que necesitaba tiempo, y que quería estar con su familia" respondió Harry tratando de ser razonable.

"¿con su familia?, si tiene razón, éste es el momento para que se unan, pero no por eso va a dejar de ser feliz contigo, míranos a Ron y a mi, el sigue estando con ellos y no me ha dejado"

"es diferente, ustedes se lo merecen" repuso este sin mucho animo "Ginny me necesita como amigo, al menos por ahora"

"ustedes también se lo merecen, tu te lo mereces… mereces estar con las personas que amas"

"estoy con las personas que amo" dijo pasando un brazo por el hombro de ella, "nunca te pude agradecer por quedarte conmigo en el campamento"

"oh… eso, no fue nada, era lo que tenia que hacer"

"pero no lo que querías, querías irte con Ron"

"¡eso no es verdad!, yo tenia miedo, igual que Ron, el no quiso hacer eso, pero fueron momento difíciles para nosotros, y por supuesto para ti también, yo quería quedarme contigo porque era mi deber, y quería que Ron se quedara con nosotros, Harry eres mi mejor amigo y yo nunca te abandonaría, jamás" y dicho eso abrazo a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"ay pero que lindo" los dos voltearon lentamente, era nada mas y nada menos que Peeves, el que los había visto, "¿ahora son novios?, ¡Potty y la sangre sucia son novios!" grito este

"cállate Peeves, ella es mi mejor amiga"

"vamos" le susurro Hermione y comenzó a correr en dirección a las cocinas, Harry la siguió de cerca y perdieron de vista a Peeves, una vez dentro de la cocina, los elfos se acercaron y abrazaron a Harry, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había echo, sobre todo por la noche anterior, vieron que Winky ahora estaba trabajando.

"Winky" llamo alegremente Hermione, luego de saludarla, comieron y bebieron hasta quedar satisfechos, unos exquisitos par de queques de zanahoria y jugo de calabaza y llevaron para Ron y Ginny también.

Una vez llegado a la sala común encontraron una muy inusual vista de los dos hermanos, Ginny se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Ron y este estaba jugando con Arnold que se había despertado, al ver a Hermione y Harry se sobresalto mucho y despertó a Ginny de casualidad. Comieron lo que sus amigos les habían llevado y luego los cuatro se despidieron.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó cuando el sol salía por el horizonte, se estiro en la cama y vio a su amigo, que ya estaba despierto "¿Ron?" pregunto extrañado.

"Harry… ya estas despierto… ¿Qué hora es?" pregunto su amigo en voz baja

"ni idea, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?" en Ron era extremadamente extraño verlo despierto desde tan temprano, pero luego lo entendió, después de ver la expresión que tenia en su cara. "no tienes porque responderme eso"

"lo sé, es bueno a veces tratar de olvidarlo ¿no?, yo a veces trato"

"no lo intentes, porque no lo vas a lograr, seria muy injusto para Fred, pero imaginar que el dolor no esta ahí podría ser en cierto modo buena idea" concluyo Harry.

Ron se quedo callado por un minuto, que para ellos dos parecía una eternidad se había parado y estaba arreglando sus cosas como para cambiarse "lo voy a extrañar demasiado" dijo por fin y Harry por primera vez vio como Ron se desmoronaba, se tapo la cara y no dejo que las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer se mostraran.

"Ron, sé exactamente lo que sientes, yo lo he vivido toda mi vida, pero tienes que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, créeme las cosas pasan por algo, la vida no es justa, lo sé por experiencia propia"

Luego de eso solo se alistaron lentamente, bajaron por las escaleras, llegaron al baño donde se asearon y se vistieron. Esperaron en la sala común para poder encontrarse con Hermione y Ginny, una ves las vieron, las saludaron, ambas estaban con ropa oscura, el negro hacia que el cabello de Ginny se viera deslumbrante, pero se veía muy triste y seria, las dos chicas se juntaron con ellos y bajaron al gran comedor, todos los presentes llevaban ropa oscura, y habían puesto banderas con una "H" inmensa en cada una, como lo hicieron una vez cuando fue la ceremonia de Cerdric Diggory, pero esta era muy diferente, se habían acomodado todas las sillas mirando hacia montones de ataúdes, todos del mismo color, arreglados con flores, la profesora McGonagall estaba en frente, ahora que Snape ya no estaba, ella había tomado el cargo, "¡_Snape!" _pensó Harry, ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?.

"ahora vengo" dijo avanzando hacia la profesora McGonagall, "profesora, nos hemos olvidado de una de las personas mas importantes, por la que estamos acá, creo que Severus Snape merece el mismo trato que todos ellos" dijo señalando los ataúdes y hablando alto, claro y seriamente para que se dieran cuenta que no aceptaba un No por respuesta. "él es la razón de muchas cosas que hice correctamente, y es por él que descubrí una de las verdades mas importantes, y le estoy inmensamente agradecido, lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que, de no ser por él y por Dumbledore, yo estaría muerto y Voldemort estaría vivo y…"

"no diga mas señor Potter, sé a lo que se refiere, pero, el problema es que no sabemos donde está"

"en la casa de los gritos" dijo rápidamente "yo puedo ir a buscarlo si así lo desea"

"no, está bien, que vallan ellos, de esa manera pueden encontrar el ataúd indicado para él" respondió señalando a unas personas, que según Harry, parecían del ministerio o tal vez de San Mungo, los cuales se apresuraron para el pequeño trabajo que tenían ahora, Se cruzaron con el mismo hombre que había ido al funeral de Dumbledore, estaba ahí, parado y vestido de negro con un libro en las manos.

Probablemente de toda la ceremonia, había escuchado la mitad, todos los Weasley estaban en un especie de trance, entre sollozos de la señora Weasley, todos trataban de ser fuertes, pero ninguno podía ser lo suficiente como para no llorar, George abrazaba a Ginny y ella escondía su cara bajo el hombro de su hermano, por otro lado, estaban los padres de Colin, llorando desconsoladamente, pudo ver al pequeño Ted Lupin con su abuela, Harry se sintió tan mal porque el pobre bebe tendría que pasar por lo que él paso, no tendría padres.

Pero, ¿Qué estaba pensando?, no pasaría por eso, él era su padrino, y se haría cargo en todo lo que tenga que ver con Teddy, él seria el Sirius Black para el pequeño y lo haria feliz, ya que Harry no estaba en prisión y Teddy pasaría mucho tiempo con el, lo trataría como si fuera su propio padre.

Cuando el funeral termino, luego de haber nombrado a todos los fallecidos, y luego de haber contado una anécdota de cada uno de ellos, la mañana dio paso a una tarde calurosa en Hogwarts, todos los que desearon fueron a comer al Gran comedor, y los que no, se quedaron en los jardines en un gran arreglo de toldos con sillas muy bien decorados.

"esto apesta" dijo Ron casi tirándose en la silla. Hermione se sentó a un lado de él y Ginny en el otro. Harry vio a Niphadora con Teddy en los brazos, y decidió que era hora de hablar con ella, camino hacia ella y le sonrió al pequeño teddy.

"Hola Harry, te estaba esperando" dijo con los ojos muy hinchados.

"lo siento muchísimo, se lo difícil que es para usted"

"si, sé que lo sabes"

"déjeme decirle, que en todo lo que me necesite, voy a estar ahí para ayudarla, sobre todo por que Remus me hizo el padrino"

"gracias, eres un gran chico Harry Potter, Remus y, pues, Tonks eligieron bien" dijo sonriéndole ya que no estaba acostumbrada a decirle Tonks, miro hacia Teddy que parecía que iba a despertar "es mejor que me lo lleve, esta por despertarse, y va a molestar a las personas"

"no lo creo, parece ser muy bueno, y obediente"

"pues es callado en ocasiones, aunque siempre esta cambiando el color de su cabello, tiene el don de su madre, era igual cuando era pequeña, su cabello cambiaba, y mucho" rió y miro a Harry

"¿puedo cargarlo?" fue mas un impulso que un deseo, nunca habia cargado a nadie en su vida.

"claro que puedes" dijo y le dio el bebe para que lo cargara, luego sintió un gran miedo, parecía tan delicado e indefenso, y ¿si se le caía?, lo cogió con mucho cuidado y lo acomodo en sus brazos.

"esta no es una vista muy común ¿verdad?" Luna estaba parada al lado de él, "se te ve muy paternal Harry"

"gracias, eso creo, es muy lindo ¿no?, es mi ahijado"

"le voy a regalar un collar contra las malas vibraciones, ¡le serviría mucho!" Luna sonrió y fue con Ginny que estaba viendo como Harry tenia a Teddy y tenia una muy linda sonrisa en la cara.

"creo que esto llego muy lejos, parezco un tarado"

"no, no es cierto" para la gran sorpresa de Harry, Cho era la que acababa de hablar, Harry se quedó sin habla, ella no habia perdido a nadie y se veía muy hermosa.

"Cho… este, si…, pues ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"vine a darte las gracias, todo esto es gracias a ti, y pues me pareció lo correcto" Niphadora volvió con un vaso de jugo de calabaza y dijo que debía llevarse a Teddy, Harry se lo dio y miro de nuevo a Cho, él ya no sentía nada por ella, pero debía de aceptar que era muy hermosa, "al fin de cuentas todo lo que dijeron de ti era verdad, ¿como puedes ser tan valiente?, solo tienes 17 y derrotaste a Voldemort" dijo con una sonrisa tímida y lo abrazo, Harry no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, luego de aquello le guiño el ojo y se volteo con dirección al castillo, éste solo atino a voltear para ver si Ginny lo estaba mirando y por la expresión que tenia, parecía que se habia dado cuenta de todo, aunque ella no lo estaba mirando, sólo pudo quedarse parado ahí sin hablar con nadie el resto de la tarde.


	4. Noticias

Hola a todos!!... espero que les haya gustado la 3ra parte… déjenme reviews para ver si les gusta.. o tambien pueden agregarme a Besos para todos! Los dejo con la cuarta parte

Cris

Noticias:

"es un buen chico ese Potter" dijo Luna al ver que Ginny sonreía hacia el ojiverde que estaba cargando a Teddy.

"y la única chica de sus ojos es…" colaboro Hermione

"Ginny Weasley" interrumpió Luna dando unos pequeños aplausos, ninguna de las tres estaba viendo a Harry, ni siquiera a Ron, conversaban como chicas que eran, sobre chicos y amor.

"si… Harry es…" levanto la mirada para ver al chico de quien había estado enamorada desde que lo conocía, pero el panorama no fue nada grato "¡_rata inmunda!, ¡China fea!" _pensó molesta, no lo podía creer, era como regresar al cuarto año, cuando estaban juntos, ella lo abrazaba, y ahora le guiñaba el ojo, ¡pero que imprudente!, y el se quedaba ahí parado, mirándola, era insoportable, no podía seguir mirando, ¿Cómo se atrevía?.

"me voy al baño, ya regreso" dijo, sin pedir que alguien la acompañe, como es común en muchas chicas, pero no en ella,

"voy contigo" repuso rápidamente Hermione.

De camino a los baños, se encontraron con los padres de Ginny junto con Bill y Charlie "hermanita, ¿en donde estaban?" pregunto éste último.

"los estábamos buscando" corroboro Bill

"¿a quienes?" pregunto Ginny

"a todos: a ti, a Ron, a George, a Harry que ahora no tiene donde quedarse, Hermione querida tu también puedes venir si así lo deseas" dijo en dirección a Hermione la señora Weasley "nos vamos mañana por la tarde… Hogwarts tiene que ser reconstruido, y no pueden haber tantas personas dentro"

"de acuerdo, están por la parte de los toldos" respondió Ginny sin mucha importancia, Hermione les sonrió y la siguió de cerca.

Una vez llegaron al baño se le adelanto a Ginny, "se lo que te pasa"

"¿de que estas hablando?" pregunto tratando de sonar lo más extrañada posible, aunque sabia que a Hermione no la engañaba.

"tu no eres de venir al baño a verte en el espejo" respondió con un movimiento de mano, sonando muy obvia la respuesta "además, vi a Harry y Cho, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, el te quiere a ti"

"no se de que estas hablando, yo estoy pensando en cosas mucho mas importantes que en una guiñada de ojo"

"Así que si los viste" dijo con una no tan segura sonrisa "no tiene por que molestarte eso, el no siente nada por ella"

"claro, ¿crees que no conozco la cara que pone cuando algo lo sorprende mucho?" pregunto Ginny algo molesta.

"Tal vez fue sólo la impresión de verla, no era de esperarse"

"él debería estar pensando en nosotros, en su mejor amigo, o al menos en Teddy"

"estaba pensando en ellos, aparte, el que estés celosa quiere decir que lo sigues queriendo"

"¿y quien dijo que yo no lo quería?" volteo Ginny para mirarla directamente a los ojos, "él sabe eso, pero claro, ¿Cómo pensé que me esperaría?, las mujeres nos ilusionamos tan rápido… y…"

"y nos complicamos también, sacando conclusiones equivocadas, y dando por echo cosas que no han pasado aun, y que sobre todo nos terminan lastimando, ni siquiera le diste tiempo de explicarte"

"¿Qué me puede explicar?" odiaba aceptar que Hermione en cierta forma tenía razón, "ya no quiero hablar de eso…" dijo incorporándose "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué esta pasando por tu cabeza?, te he notado muy callada, muy rara, tu no eres así Hermione, algo te preocupa, lo sé"

"oh… no es nada, una tontería" dijo Hermione un poco triste.

"¿tontería?, jamás, sobre todo lo veo por tu expresión, sé que no es ninguna tontería, y estas siento demasiado modesta, eres mi amiga y te apoyo en lo que sea"

"es… es que… en un momento como éste, pensar en esto" dijo nerviosa

"solo suéltalo Herms"

"mis padres no saben que existo" dijo muy triste tapándose la cara "piensan que se llaman Wendel y Mónica Wilkins y que la ambición de sus vida era mudarse a Australia, lo que ya hicieron hace un año, y no saben que tienen una hija" dijo por fin después de haberle costado mucho.

"Hermione… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?, y tu acá pensando en que será de ellos, oh… lo siento tanto, no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar a encontrarlos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"gracias Ginny, eres una gran amiga" dijo abrazándola

"lo sé" dijo en una risa "vamos, regresemos para decirle a Ron y a tu amigo que tenemos que ir a buscar a tus padres"

"no estés molesta con Harry, el no hizo nada"

"muy buena metida de pata amigo" dijo Ron que no se había parado de la misma silla desde que Hermione y Ginny se habían ido al baño, "estaban hablando muy bien de ti, hasta que vieron a Cho abrazándote y salieron disparadas hacia los baños, espero que no se hayan encontrado con ella por ahí"

"pero si no hice nada, sabes que no haría algo así"

"mujeres, nadie las entiende"

"Ni siquiera a mi edad" el señor Weasley estaba parado al lado derecho de los dos, por la entrada, mientras que ellos estaban mirando hacia el lado izquierdo "Harry, Kingsley te estaba buscando, dice que quiere hablar contigo un momento"

"gracias" respondió en un gruñido, quería saber que era lo que había visto Ginny, _¡pero que momento! _Pensó, y fue en el encuentro de Kingsley, lo vio junto con MacGonagall con sus ojos profundos y mirada bonachona.

"¿me buscabas?" pregunto

"Harry, si, te estaba esperando"

"Creo que es el momento para mi de irme" dijo apresuradamente la profesora MacGonagall

"no Minerva esta bien, quédate por favor, pero creo deberíamos ir a un lugar en el que podamos conversar tranquilos"

"vamos a mi despacho, creo que seria un buen lugar"

Como la profesora MacGonagall había ocupado el cargo de directora del colegio, como era de esperarse, los condujo hacia la gárgola, luego de haber recorridos los pasillos, en su mayoría en escombros, dijo la contraseña "jugo de frambuesas" y los condujo al despacho que, hacía no mucho, había sido una vez de Dumbledore y luego de Snape.

"¿entonces?" pregunto una vez más, un poco intranquilo, temía que no fuera algo bueno.

"¿has leído El Profeta últimamente?" pregunto Kingsley

"ehh… s…no, creí que lo habían suspendido"

"creíste mal Harry, fue sólo por un día y ahora no paran de hablar de ti" contribuyo la profesora

"¿y… hay algo de malo en eso?"

"no en lo absoluto, a decir verdad estarían diciendo la verdad, pero en vista que todavía hay mortífagos que escaparon no es del todo recomendable estar… pues, es mejor que lo leas por ti mismo" dijo mostrándole el diario.

EL CHICO QUE VIVIO, REALMENTE SOBREVIVIO

Después de una trágica vida, con sólo 17 años, luego de haber perdido a sus padres al año de nacido, haber crecido con muggles y haber perdido a su padrino, Sirius Black, ex convicto de Azcaban, que resulto no ser culpable de los cargos a los que fue sometido, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, anteriormente conocido como "El Elegido" ha llevado consigo el peso del futuro del mundo mágico, por sobrevivir a la maldición acecina, echa por el mago mas tenebroso que el mundo mágico pudo haber tenido "El que no debe ser nombrado", _continué leyendo Pág. 3. _

Harry ojeo las siguientes paginas, todo El Profeta hablaba de él, y de Voldemort, del discurso que él había dado justo antes de la muerte de éste, y sobre como improbablemente él había sobrevivido, siendo su adversario el gran Lord Voldemort.

"de acuerdo dieron a conocer mi historia, está bien, aunque no la conocen del todo, no saben de la profecía, ni saben cómo Dumbledore descubrió las memorias, creo también…"

"Concéntrate Harry, el punto no es ése" lo interrumpió MacGonagall.

"he asumido en cargo de Ministro de Magia Harry, quiero que nos ayudes a encontrar a todos los mortífagos que puedas reconocer y que trabajen en el ministerio, hay todavía algunos que no hemos descubierto, aunque algunos no se atreven a volver, quiero que pienses en ellos, y que me hagas una lista por favor"

"no estoy seguro de quienes siguen vivos, y tampoco sé cuales son exactamente los que pasaban información, pero me acuerdo de algunos ahora: Loduvic, Macnair, Rookwood, Dolohov, Selwyn, Yaxley, Callahan, Avery, Jugson,pero es probable que ya sepan de ellos"

"¿algunos mas que se te venga a la mente?"

"todos los demás son bastante obvio, y ya saben cuales son Nott, los Carrow, ni hablar de Bellatrix, ya saben, todos ellos"

"gracias Harry, has sido muy amable, ya sabes que estamos para cualquier cosa ¿no?"

Harry hizo un gesto afirmativo y ellos le sonrieron, luego de eso se despidió y fue a los jardines donde no encontró a nadie, los fue buscando por el resto de los pasadizos del colegio, hasta que dio por hecho que estarían en la sala común de Gryffindor, subió las escalera y no se encontró con nadie, no sabia la contraseña, pero la señora gorda lo dejó pasar sin preocupaciones luego de hacerle una tonta pregunta.

"Harry, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, tenemos noticias que darte" dijo llamándolo Hermione con la mano, estaba al lado de la chimenea, junto con Ron y Ginny quien no lo miro.

"¿es lo del profeta?, porque ya lo sé" respondió no muy animado.

"¿profeta?, ¿Qué dice el profeta?" pregunto extrañado Ron

"oh… no es nada, pura basura" respondió evitando toda la explicación que debía darles, les contaría sobre los mortífagos mas tarde "entonces… noticias, ¿Cuáles son?"

"tenemos dos noticias que darte, los padres de Ron y Ginny nos contaron que se cierra Hogwarts, pero solo por un tiempo, para reconstruirlo, y nos invitaron a su casa, sobre todo a ti, que ahora no tienes donde vivir"

"eso, es genial, como antes ¿verdad?" repuso Harry un poco mas alegre.

"si, y pues… ésta noticia nos lleva a la segunda…" titubeo Hermione y se quedo callada, y fue Ginny la que se le adelanto.

"Hermione quiere que la ayudemos a encontrar a sus padres, que, por si no lo recuerdas, están en Australia y no saben que tienen una hija" dijo hablando por primera vez hacia Harry, después del encuentro con Cho, aunque en un tono desafiante; tratando de evitar una discusión éste solo fue al encuentro de Hermione, que estaba apenada y colorada.

"oh… Herms, Cuanto lo siento, no lo recordaba, en lo absoluto, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?, y tu acá pensando en ellos" esto sorprendió mucho a Ginny y a Hermione, pues la pelirroja había hecho el mismo comentario, pero ellas no lo dijeron en voz alta, sólo una mirada bastó para entenderse.

"es que… en un momento como este, deberíamos estar pensando en cosas mas importantes"

"no podemos levantar a los muertos, y ya los lloramos, tenemos que seguir adelante y eso quiere decir que te vamos a ayudar, Ginny y yo estamos dispuestos a acompañarte a Australia" dijo sorpresivamente Ron.

"eso es cierto" dijo con una sonrisa la aludida.

"entonces yo sobro acá, que tengan un buen viaje" refunfuño Harry

"¿de que estas hablando?, yo quiero que tu vallas, ¿Cómo voy a dejar a mi mejor amigo fuera?" pregunto Hermione con una gran sonrisa por el apoyo de su novio y sus amigos. Harry le sonrió

"entonces este es un viaje mas de trío ¿verdad?" pregunto Ginny

"de acuerdo, ¿se pueden calmar?, que estén peleados no es mi responsabilidad, y que uno valla, no significa que el otro se quede, quiero presentarles a mis padres a mi novio y a mis mejores amigos" repuso Hermione seriamente.

"¿presentarme?" pregunto Ron intimidado

"si, presentarte, eres el mejor y te quiero, eso nadie lo va a cambiar" dijo dándole un beso.

"ahora el problema va ser convencer a mi madre que me deje ir" consiguió decir Ginny.

"eso ya lo solucionaremos" repuso Ron pasando un brazo por el hombro de su hermana.


	5. Bajo la lluvia

Hola a todos! Como estaan? Pues yo acá muy bien porque termine el siguiente capitulo… ya están tomando forma algunas cosas no es cierto? Pues ya los dejo pero antes si quieren decirme algo mi msn es cri gi her (con guión bajo todos) y es Hotmail… la vez anterior intente ponerlo pero no pudo… bueno besos para todos dejen reviews!

Cris

Bajo la lluvia

Los cuatro amigos bajaban por las escaleras de la puerta principal, iban conversando, aunque dos de ellos estaban peleados, los restantes trataban que no hubiera problemas, fueron hacia gran comedor para cenar y poder conversar con los padres de Ron y Ginny, sobre el futuro viaje que tenían. El cielo estaba oscuro, con algunas nubes amenazantes de lluvia, y por algunas zonas se podían llegar a ver las estrellas, era una hermosa noche.

"Chicos, ¿tienen hambre?, hay mucho para comer" dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa bonachona.

"si, gracias" se adelanto a decir Harry con un movimiento evasivo, y volteo para sus amigos "después de comer les soltamos la bomba, seguro los cogemos de buen humor" dijo en un medio susurro, los demás afirmaron con la cabeza y se sentaron dispuestos a engullirse toda la comida que pudieran, ya que no habían comido verdaderamente desde hacía dos días.

Estaba por acabar la cena, y Ron no paraba de comer, Hermione tuvo que darle un pequeño pisada para que terminaran de una buena vez, y para que puedan conversar debidamente, cuando todos hubieron terminado, Ron y Ginny llamaron a sus padres, y se dispusieron a contarles el plan que tenían.

"espero que ya hayas comenzado a hacer la maleta" dijo para Ginny su madre "tu tienes que empacar todo un año de colegio, y contigo Ron querido, no hay problema ¿verdad? No llevaron muchas cosas cuando se fueron"

"de eso te queríamos hablar mama" respondió Ginny

"creo que mejor yo comienzo" susurro Ron a su hermana, "mamá, sé que esto va a sonar muy extraño, y un poco chocante pero tenemos un viaje pendiente"

"los cuatro" colaboro Ginny.

"¿cuatro?" pregunto su padre

"Antes de que nos fuéramos, Hermione hechizo a sus padres, y los hizo creer que se llamaban William y Mónica…"

"Wendel" corrigió Hermione avergonzada

"ellos no saben que tienen una hija, ahora están viviendo en Australia, y no se acuerdan de nada en lo absoluto" continuo Ron

"el punto es mamá, que vamos a ayudar a Hermione a encontrar a sus padres en Australia" concluyo Ginny.

"y queremos que Ginny venga con nosotros", se apresuro a decir Harry, para sorpresa de los demás, la aludida le hubiera querido responder que con él no pretendía ir a ningún lugar, pero su madre se lo hubiera tomado muy a pecho, sin embargo; no lo tomo tan bien como esperaban, les había dicho que no.

"¿perdón?", pero ¿Por qué no?" pregunto una Ginny muy molesta.

"eres una niña Ginny, no puedes estar yendo por ahí sola…"

"¡no soy una niña!, estoy por cumplir la mayoría de edad en tres meses, además no voy a estar por ahí sola, voy a estar con mi hermano mayor, con Hermione y con él" dijo señalando a Harry, éste solo viro los ojos, _"¿es que no podía fingir?"_, "tengo el mismo derecho que Ron, él ha pasado por muchas cosas peligrosas, mientras yo me quedaba en Hogwarts, y por si no lo recuerdas, los tres chicos que ves acá, el año pasado tomaron un viaje sin rumbo y están perfectamente bien" no estaba ayudando mucho pero tenía que hacer algo, tratar de convencerla, su madre era terca y no le gustaba quedarse sin la ultima palabra, Ginny volteó a ver su papa que no había hablado, "papa, sabes que tengo razón, y que es verdad" dijo cruzando los brazos.

"tu madre ha tomado una decisión, yo no puedo pasar sobre ella y decirte que si, aunque tal vez tenga una opinión diferente"

"pero ¿Por qué son así?, no les estoy diciendo que me voy a independizar a los 16, sólo que quiero hacer un viaje ¿tan difícil es para ustedes verme feliz?" dicho esto se levando y salio del gran comedor con paso decidido y apresurado.

"yo me encargo" dijo Harry y la siguió, escuchó como Ron y Hermione argumentaban en nombre de Ginny.

"mama, es importante para ella"

"además, encontramos a mis padres y lo mas probable es que yo me quede, pero que ellos regresaran" escucho decir Hermione.

Harry salió hacia los jardines, estaba lloviendo y no se podía ver casi nada, caminó por unos 10metros sin rumbo, hasta que decidió que la buscaría por el lago, era normal en ella mirarlo en momentos de tensión o de alegría, como era de esperarse, estaba sentada junto a un árbol junto al lago, tenía la espalda totalmente apoyada en él, estaba completamente mojada, y la lluvia había echo que él también lo estuviera.

"sólo tratan de protegerte" dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella, tratando de esquivar un charco que se había formado al lado de ella.

"¿Qué estas haciendo acá?"

"quería saber como estabas" respondió éste

"estoy exactamente como creías que estaba, ¿responde eso tu pregunta?"

"estaba preocupado por ti"

"preocupado" repitió la pelirroja, en ése momento Harry supo que Ginny comenzaría a hablar "todos siguen preocupados por mi, piensan que no puedo cuidar de mi misma, nadie confía en mi, siguen creyendo que soy una niña indefensa, ¿Quiénes se creen que son?, no lo llego a entender, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer muchas cosas, tu sabes eso, pero todos siguen comportándose como si yo no tuviera ni voz ni voto, claro, Ginny la única chica de la familia Weasley, oh no, pero eso va a cambiar, iré con ustedes" concluyo Ginny.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto perplejo Harry, retar a la señora Weasley no era buena idea, pero tampoco lo era retar a Ginny.

"voy a ir con ustedes, aunque mis padres lo quieran o no, iré, y sabes que más, tu me ayudaras, tu sabes tele-transportarte, me agarrare de ti y tu me llevaras"

"¿no estas tomando una decisión un poco apresurada?" pregunto una vez mas el ojiverde.

"no, nunca había estado mas segura en nada, excepto por una cosa" respondió decididamente

"¿y cual es esa?"

"no es importante ahora, el punto es: ¿estas conmigo?" Harry sabia que si le decía que no, no le hablaría por un mes o mas, y si le decía que si a ella, su familia seria la que no le hablaría, _"¿Cómo decidir cuando las dos opciones traen respuestas negativas?" _Luego la vio fijamente.

"estoy contigo, por siempre y para siempre" dijo sin esquivarle la mirada, "te amo Ginny, ¿cuando lo vas a entender?, voy a estar ahí para ti, iría a la luna si mi dijeran que estas ahí, y voy a ir contigo a Australia si con eso eres feliz"

"lo soy, pero no sería lo suficiente si tu no estuvieras ahí" respondió Ginny muy apenada "perdóname, he actuado como una tonta, estaba celosa de Cho, creí que, pues…, que tu querrías regresar con ella, estaba tan arreglada y bonita"

"¿regresar con Cho?, pero si tengo a la chica mas hermosa de todas, justo en frente mío" dijo sonriéndole, "nunca te había visto celosa antes, fue nuevo para mí, ni siquiera con Romilda Vane"

"si, es que… sabia que no sentías nada por ella, espera ¿tu lo sabias?" pregunto acercándose considerablemente hacia él.

"claro que lo sabia, trató de darme una poción de amor, tenia que darme cuenta, además que tenga cara de inocente no significa que lo sea, no tanto así"

"entonces también te habrás enterado de los muchos chicos que andaban tras mío" dijo sin vergüenza de confesarlo "siempre creí que tu y Ron no se daban cuenta de cómo me perseguían, incluso Slytherin's" agrego una divertida Ginny.

"no lo sabíamos, pero ahora lo tendré mas en cuenta, gracias" éste le sonrió "ven acá" volteo para ponerse de rodillas los dos y la beso, como no lo había echo desde hacía mucho, estaba enamorado de esa chica y no la pensaba perder.

"quiero decirte algo" dijo de pronto Ginny separándose de él "¿recuerdas cuando te dije que tenia que pasar tiempo con mi familia?" pregunto _"ay no… ahí va otra vez, me va a decir que me mantenga al margen, y tu que ya habías dado por echo que regresarían, ¡buena Potter!" _pensó amargamente Harry, "estaba totalmente equivocada, no me daba ganas de estar con ellos, en momentos tan tristes, si sabía que no ibas a estar ahí para estar conmigo luego, era como tratar de ver el lado amable de las cosas, sin lado amable, lo que quiero decir con todo esto, es que me equivoqué, merecemos estar aquí, siendo felices, como también merecemos estar allá, mostrando nuestro amor, y dándole amor a todos los que podamos y los que lo necesitan" dijo

"¿estas diciéndome que quieres regresar conmigo?"

"¿yo?, no… ¿tu?" pregunto caprichosamente Ginny. "esfuérzate, has las cosas como se deben" le susurro en el oído dándole un beso en la nariz, parándose y caminando de regreso al colegio.

Llegaron al castillo chorreando por todas partes, estaban empapados pero muy contentos, fueron corriendo a la sala común, auque hubieron tres o cuatro caídas por parte de ambos, pero eso sólo ocasionó mas risas y abrazos.

Una vez llegaron a la sala común, un poco mas serios Ginny les contó a Hermione y Ron el plan que tenía, aunque su amiga no estaba de total acuerdo su hermano la apoyo, eso ocasionó que Ginny fuera a darle un abrazo y lo mojara, Harry y Ginny se cambiaron y bajaron a encontrarse con sus amigos, Ginny tenia su cabello recogido en una cola, como era de costumbre.

"¿están sincronizados o que?, ¿Cómo hicieron para bajar al mismo tiempo?" pregunto Ron, separándose de su novia, que hacia unos instantes la estaba besando.

"es que… nosotros estamos conectados" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry afirmo con la cabeza sonriendo también.

"o se cambiaron juntos y salieron al mismo tiempo" agregó una sarcástica Hermione, pero luego de advertir la cara de Ron dijo "es sólo una broma Ronald, no tienes por qué poner esa cara" dijo acariciándole el cabello rojo fuego.

"¿Ronald?, hace tiempo que no me llamabas asi" dijo Ron extrañado

"me gusta llamarte así"

"bueno, como hemos decidido ir los cuatro a Australia en busca de mis padres, creo que debemos comenzar averiguando cómo vamos a hacer para encontrarlos, y ya saben por dónde debemos comenzar ¿verdad?" dijo una decidida Hermione

"por la biblioteca" dijeron a la vez Harry y Ron.

Caminaron los cuatro amigos por los pasadizos del castillo sin mucho apuro, ya se habían acostumbrado a ver escombro en ellos, era terriblemente triste, ya que Hogwarts había sido un muy bonito lugar, una vez llegaron a la biblioteca, los cuatro por separado, comenzaron a buscar un posible libro, con algún hechizo en él, que les pudiera ser útil para encontrar a alguien que no supieran donde están exactamente.

"cualquier posible hechizo nos lo comunicamos ¿de acuerdo? dijo Hermione en voz alta, y así empezó la búsqueda, comenzaron a seleccionar libros de todo tipo, la búsqueda se hizo tediosa, no se encontraban muchos y los que podían ser, resultaban no ser, ya que eran o para personas muertas, o para encontrar lugares o cosas de ese estilo.

"acá hay uno" dijo Ron en un tono de posibilidad "olvídenlo, es para encontrar objetos"

"acá esta, lo encontré" dijo feliz Ginny, "ay no, pero… es imposible de hacer" dijo leyendo detenidamente con la mirada triste.

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron los tres amigos restantes

"escuchen" dijo Ginny y comenzó a leer "…_De los muchos hechizos para encontrar algo que no se sabe donde está exactamente, sólo hay uno para encontrar personas y ése es "Finddible", es muy raro en el mundo mágico poder encontrar personas, por lo que se pueden desaparecer y aparecer en cualquier lugar, pero es posible que te guíe al lugar preciso en el momento que lo conjures" _

"eso es genial ¿verdad? Por fin, lo conseguimos" dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

"no, puede ser tan fácil, ¿por qué dijiste que era imposible Ginny?" repuso Hermione

"porque necesitas tener sangre de alguno de los que estas buscando"

"¿Cómo?" preguntó la castaña "eso no puede ser posible, ¿como vamos a tener sangre de ellos, si no sabemos donde están?" argumento amargamente.

"es por eso que no es conocido, nadie puede conseguir la sangre de aquellos que están buscando" agrego Harry

"que mal, justo ahora que pensábamos que lo habíamos encontrado, pero no importa hay que seguir buscando" dijo Ron

"¿es que no escuchaste? Sólo hay uno, y es ése, por eso no es conocido, porque solo lo pueden hacer los que guardaron su sangre en no lo sé, un frasco" dijo Hermione irritada.

"lo siento" repuso Ron avergonzado

"no… yo lo siento, es que… después de todo, no los vamos a encontrar, Australia es el 6to país mas grande del mundo, y me siento mal, porque es por mi culpa que están ahí" respondió Hermione y Ron la abrazo.

"vamos, no perdamos todas las esperanzas, debe haber una manera… pensemos" dijo Ginny para poder tranquilizar la escena.

"y la hay" dijo repentinamente Ron "eres su hija Hermione"

"¿de que estas hablando? preguntaron los demás extrañados, sobre todo Hermione.

"¿es que no es obvio?" preguntó Ron, "tu tienes la misma sangre que tus padres, eres su hija ¿verdad?

Ron tenía razón, todo el mundo sabe que los hijos tienen la misma sangre que los padres, el ADN de Hermione tenía que ser el mismo que el de sus padres, pero ¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido antes?

"¡Ron! eres un genio y por eso ahora te amo mucho mas, chicos, prepárense para ir a Australia" todos sonrieron y Hermione y Ron se besaron, todavía era extraño para Harry y Ginny verlos así, pero estaban muy felices por sus amigos. Una vez se separaron Harry dijo "pero tenemos algo que hacer antes de irnos"

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Ginny

"Aparte de arreglar tus maletas pequeña traviesa, debemos ir al callejón Diagon, vamos a necesitar algo de plata y algunas cosas más ¿verdad?"

Todos afirmaron y fueron de regreso a la sala común con el libro con el hechizo, Hermione quería examinarlo detenidamente.


	6. El pan

Hola a todos!! Bueno me demore bastante pero lo siento… bueno sólo quiero decirles que el hechizo para encontrar a alguien no existe… no es parte de Harry Potter.. es que busque desde harrylatino hasta bloghogwrts.. y no encontre nada asi que lo invente jeje besos para todos… espero que les guste… ya viene el viaje les gustara xke lo haré bastante especial XD dejen Reviews

El plan

Una vez llegaron a la sala común, los señores Weasley los estaban esperando, querían hablar con su hija y avisarle que el expreso se había adelantado, ahora salía a la 1pm en punto, sin embargo; ella no los escucho y siguió de largo, haciéndoles caso omiso, no quería hablar con sus padres, tenían que darse cuenta que estaban equivocados. Ron, Harry y Hermione la excusaron y les dijeron que le dolía la cabeza y que necesitaba descansar.

Hermione subió al encuentro de Ginny y luego bajaron juntas, necesitaban un plan y tenían que hacerlo pronto, una vez en la sala común, encontraron a Harry y Ron hablando en voz muy baja y apenas las vieron se callaron inmediatamente.

"¿de que hablaban?" pregunto Hermione pensativa.

"nada… de que… tenemos hambre" dijo rápidamente Ron

"acaban de comer" repuso Ginny, Harry le mando a su amigo una mirada acecina y se tapo la cara.

"de acuerdo" dijo, "queríamos darles una sorpresa, estábamos pensando…"

"que necesitamos salir a dar una vuelta, pasarla bien" interrumpió Ron "un momento para nosotros, los cuatro" dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Hermione.

"¿y por eso necesitabas hablar tan bajo?"

"no… pero ya lo verán" dijo ahora también para su hermana "vamos" ni siquiera Harry sabía de que estaba hablando, pero los tres lo siguieron, bajaban por las escaleras y una vez en la puerta principal, miraron hacia los jardines, podían ver a muchas personas, Neville, Luna, Hannah, Cho, las **Gemelas Patil,****Lavender, Seamos, Dean, **Terry, Ernie y muchos mas. El panorama era casi indescriptible, todos estaban felices, habían echo una pequeña fogata y tenían cerveza de mantequilla en las manos, era por eso que no había nadie en la sala común, estaban celebrando por alguna razón desconocida.

"Hola chicos" gritó Neville al lado de Hannah

"Ginny, ¡que linda!" dijo Dean acercándose "que bueno que estén acá" se apresuró a decir para todos ahora.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" le pregunto Ginny

"¿es que acaso no es obvio?, es una despedida, todos nos regresamos mañana y pues… queríamos celebrar"

"con que… todos se regresan eh…" susurró para ella misma "tengo una idea" dijo la pelirroja "pero se las digo después…, tenias razón hermanito, este es un buen momento para nosotros, ven Hermione, ¿no vas a estar pegada a el toda la noche o si?" pregunto jalándola y cogiendo una cerveza de mantequilla que estaban en una mesa "hora de pasarla bien"

La pasaron de maravilla, sin preocupaciones, felices riéndose por todo, de los chistes graciosos, y de los tontos, conversaban de lo que habían tenido que pasar el curso anterior. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione hablaron mucho en este punto, y luego les toco contar las increíbles historias que tenían, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a sentar al lado de Ron y Harry respectivamente, ya que Lavander y Cho estaban maravilladas de todo lo que tuvieron que hacer y se pusieron muy melosas.

Cuando comenzó a hacer más frío, todos decidieron que ya era hora de irse a la cama.

"los voy a extrañar chicos" decía Neville, "pero… es obvio que nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?"

"los amigos son para siempre Neville, no sólo para pasarla bien" dijo Ginny con un abrazo, volteó hacia Luna "estaremos en contacto, sé que tu casa no queda muy lejos de la mía, además, tenemos que regresar el próximo año ¿verdad?, oh no… el próximo año… vamos a estar sin ustedes" dijo mirando hacia todas las caras conocidas que no volvería a ver en siguiente año.

"Si… ¿no es horrible? ¡Sólo quedamos tu y yo Ginny!" eso puso muy triste a los demás

"alégrense chicas, las vendremos a visitar cuando tengan salidas a Hogsmade" declaró Ron con una sonrisa "además no se librarán tan fácilmente de nosotros"

"claro que no" se apresuraron a decir Harry y Hermione

Esa noche todos se fueron a dormir en la madrugada, se daban cuenta que ahora sus vidas iban a ser mucho mas tranquilas, como nunca lo fueron para muchos. Harry y Ron durmieron hasta poco antes de las 9 de la mañana, el desayuno estaba servido, y todas las personas estaban comiendo cómodamente, vieron a Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna conversando de lo más animados, era unas nuevas vacaciones, y todos tenían grandes expectativas de diversión.

"Harry, Ron, necesitamos hablar con ustedes" dijo Hermione, ella y Ginny se pararon y los llevaron a un rincón "tenemos un buen plan, en realidad Ginny se lo invento" dijo "pero creo que necesitaremos tu capa Harry"

"¿tu capa?" repitió Ginny, ella no sabía nada sobre la capa de invisibilidad, ni siquiera sabía sobre el mapa del merodeador.

"eh… si, respecto a eso, lo siento por no contártelo, sólo que no me pareció muy importante… pues… herede una capa de invisibilidad por parte de mi padre"

"asombroso" exclamó la pelirroja "bueno el plan es éste, voy a sacar todas las cosas que necesitaré para el viaje, luego voy a darle la maleta a mi padre o a mi madre, les diré que me olvidé algo en mi cuarto y dejaré que ellos lo lleven hasta el expreso, una vez ahí, dejaré que me vean, actuaré como si me estuviera despidiendo de ustedes, mi idea era ocultarme por algún lado, pero luego tu llegaste y Hermione hablo de la capa, así que creo que me esconderé bajo la capa y ustedes se quedan ahí, diciendo adiós con la mano por un rato y por último, todos libres"

"hay un problema en tu gran plan" dijo Ron "¿Cómo rayos no se van a dar cuenta que tu no estas ahí?"

"es por eso que se me ocurrió todo esto, cuando ayer Dean me dijo que todos se iban hoy día, pensé que sería el mejor momento, va a haber un montón de gente, además ustedes les dirán que me vieron subir"

"¿mentirles?" pregunto Hermione atemorizada.

"lo estarían haciendo de todos modos ¿verdad?, no decirles es como… mentirles de una manera inteligente"

"yo estoy contigo" dijo Harry con seriedad "si vamos a hacer las cosas, tenemos que hacerlas bien, pero vas a tener que hacer todo lo que nosotros te digamos, si pasa algo malo o peligroso, no vas a quedarte, te irás ¿de acuerdo?"

"Harry, Vol… Voldemort esta muerto, ya no hay peligro" repuso Ginny

"si que lo hay, sólo que tu no te das cuenta" contestó éste "¿estamos juntos?" pregunto hacia los demás.

"¡si!, hay que hacer esto" respondieron los dos novios. "¿ahora si podemos comer?" pregunto Ron

"si hermano, ahora si puedes comer"

Desayunaron junto con todos sus amigos, ellos se irían del colegio dentro de tres horas aproximadamente, e iban contando que todavía les faltaban cosas que empacar, poco a poco casi todos se fueron yendo, hasta que los cuatro amigos decidieron que era mejor subir a la sala común y esperar a la partida de todos los demás, Ginny junto con Hermione habían aplicado el mismo hechizo para meter bastantes cosas en un pequeño lugar, y así sólo esperaron el momento, como la pelirroja había previsto sus padres fueron a preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda, y ella les había dicho que se lleven sus cosas que ella solo iba por algo que se había olvidado.

Ni Ron ni Hermione sabían dónde Harry había encontrado su capa de invisibilidad, pero él la tenía en sus manos en ese mismo instante.

"Harry, ¿Cómo es que tienes la capa?, pensé que la habías perdido" dijo Hermione sentándose junto a su amigo.

"si… es que, la fui a buscar" esa no era la total verdad, Harry la había ido a buscar cuando Ginny estaba en el bosque con Fred, pero contarles de eso hubiera ocasionado que Ron se sienta mal, ya que Harry no se lo mostró, no era deslealtad a su amigo, el lo estaba superando, y que vuelvan los recuerdo sólo hubiera echo que sea todo peor.

"oh... de acuerdo" dijo ella "entonces… ¿todo listo?"

"si… eso creo, tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon primero, para verificar algunas cosas, además necesitaremos plata"

"eh… Herms acerca de eso, queríamos decirte algo" comenzó a decir Ron.

"todo listo, ya arregle las cosas y ahora sólo necesitamos bajar y dejar que mis padres me vean, piensen que estoy en el tren y que ellos también suban y que por último todos se vallan" interrumpió totalmente la escena Ginny

"shh" la calló Harry haciendo un movimiento evasivo acercándose hacia ella

"pues, Harry y yo pensamos que lo mejor sería que vallamos a buscar a tus papas en la noche, cuando estemos seguros que están juntos, no sabemos que podría pasar si en ése momento… pues… tu padres están en dos lugares diferentes"

"es verdad, pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta la noche?, debemos vaciar Hogwarts, escuché a MacGonagall decir que vendrían del ministerio a revisar a todos los Mortífagos y quieren ver como es que quedo el colegio"

"si, después de ir al Callejón Diagon, creo que debemos hacer algo sólo nosotros"

"¿por eso hablaban tan bajo?" pregunto Ginny librándose de Harry

"pues si" respondió Harry "creo que ya es hora de ir bajando, el tren sale en veinte minutos, y tus padres tienen que verte con nosotros"

"si… es verdad, vamos" respondió Hermione. Iban camino al expreso junto con Neville, Luna y Hannah, al parecer ella se había echo muy amiga de Neville en ése último año, los cuatro amigos no llevaban nada, excepto por Ginny que cargaba una chaqueta en las manos, ya que, les había dicho a sus padres que se había olvidado de algo.

"ahí están mis padres, ay no, ya comenzaron a abordar el expreso ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Van a querer que entre con ellos" dijo Ginny nerviosa, no era común en los Weasley mentirle a su madre, sobre todo por lo temperamental que era.

"no hay que dejar que nos vean" dijo Ron sin vacilar "chicos, ésta es nuestra despedida, nosotros tenemos que hacer unas cuantas cosas mas, pero, nos volveremos a ver ¿verdad?"

"claro, cuando quieran, con una lechuza es suficiente" dijo Neville alegre, se despidieron de todos los demás, Luna y Ginny aseguraron que el próximo año sería muy divertido, a pesar que no estaría Harry y con él sus problemas, éste se ofendió pero luego de que Ginny le pidiera disculpas todo había sido olvidado. Vieron como se alejaban sus amigos y se sentaron para que no sean vistos por las demás personas, ya pasado el tiempo necesario salieron de su escondite y fueron a un lado, en el que no den por hecho que subirían, los padres de Ginny la habían estado buscando y cuando por fin la vieron fueron a su encuentro

"¿en donde te habías metido pequeña?" preguntó su madre

"¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?, no entiendo porqué sigues tratando de hacerme pensar que soy una niña pequeña cuando no lo soy, ahora me estoy despidiendo de mis amigos y de mi hermano, que por si no lo recuerdas, no van a regresar con nosotros" dijo Ginny irritada, como estuvo previsto por la pelirroja, sus padres ofendidos fueron a despedirse de la profesora MacGonagall.

"fuiste muy grosera" reprocho Ron a su hermana

"tenía que hacerlo, iban a pedirme que suba con ellos, y si subía no había vuelta atrás, ahora, dame tu capa Harry, no me deben ver" El ojiverde le paso la capa a Ginny y en un movimiento muy rápido la pasó por enzima de su cabeza y desapareció.

"chicos, ¿han visto a Ginny?" pregunto el señor Weasley

"eh… pues acaba de subir" dijeron los tres casi al mismo tiempo, pero se les escuchaba un poco nerviosos y descoordinados, el silbato toco justo después de haber terminado la frase.

"de acuerdo, sé que Ginny no está dentro del tren, y lo entiendo, pero cuídenla ¿me han entendido?" respondió seriamente el señor Weasley

"¿Dónde está Ginny?, creí que estaba con ustedes" la señora Weasley se acaba de incorporar con ellos junto con la profesora MacGonagall

"ya entro" dio el señor Weasley se despidió de todos con abrazos y guió a su esposa hacia el tren. Los tres visibles chicos y la profesora comenzaron a despedirse y Ginny bajo la capa se sintió mal, ya que no pudo despedirse correctamente de sus padres.

"creo que es hora de salir de ahí señorita Weasley" reprochó la profesora "y sería bueno mandarle una carta a tu madre explicándole por qué le mentiste"

"ya lo hice, les escribí una carta, está con mis cosas" dijo apenada Ginny

Regresaron al castillo, comieron algo que los elfos les habían preparado y se fueron a la sala común, no había nadie en todo el castillo, excepto por profesores.

"pero que mal" dijo Ginny echándose en una de las butacas "me sentí una mala hija hablándole así a mi mama"

"te tratan así porque tienen miedo de perder a otra hijo" dijo Ron "pero tienen que dejarte madurar" agregó hablando para el mismo más que para los demás.

"y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Hermione

"pues, arreglar las cosas, salir del castillo, tal vez debamos pasar por las tres escobas y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, ir al callejón Diagon, ya que Harry quiere hacer algo ahí y en la noche, una vez estemos seguros que tus padres estén juntos, ir en busca de ellos" repuso Ron abrazando a Hermione y dándole un beso en la mejilla

"no entiendo por qué siguen queriendo hacer esto en la noche" reprochó la castaña

"Hermione, ponte a pensar ¿Qué pasaría si están separados?, tienes la sangre de los dos, si uno estuviera en un diferente lugar, no lo sé, te podrías partir en dos, eso sería terrible ¿no lo crees?" preguntó Harry

"y yo creí ser una de las más astutas"

"siempre has sido la mas inteligente preciosa, sólo que ahora tienes ansias de ver a tus padres y eso no te deja pensar con claridad"

"entonces es hora de nosotros para salir ¿verdad?" preguntó la pelirroja parándose ¿alguien quiere ir al baño?, porque seguro que no vamos a encontrar uno hasta la noche" todos rieron e hicieron caso a la menor de los cuatro. Y así comenzó el viaje que probablemente no olvidarían hasta ser viejos.


	7. El Viaje

HOLA A TODOS! Gracias por los reviews! Espero que les guste esta parte del viaje!.. me tendre que apurar con la historia porque voy a comenzar a estudiar y pues… no tendre tiempo para esto… bueno espero que les gusteeee y dejen Reviews! Besos

Cris

El Viaje

No se quedaron en la sala común mucho tiempo más, comprendieron que era la hora de irse para ellos, así que Hermione y Ginny cogieron sus pequeñas carteras llenas de cosas y los cuatro se dispusieron a continuar con el plan que llevaban.

"entonces, dirección a…" preguntó Ginny.

"Callejón Diagon" terminó la oración Harry "debemos conseguir dinero y por ahí algunas otras cosas" fueron conversando por los jardines en dirección a las puertas de entrada de todo el castillo, una ves fuera de éste, el hechizo no estaba activo y podían desaparecerse.

"chicos… hay un pequeño problema, yo no sé desaparecerme" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa tímida.

"oh… eso lo sabemos, Harry va a ser el que se desaparezca y tu vas a agarrarte de él" respondió simplemente Hermione

"ven Ginny, abrázate de mi" agregó Harry

"¿y por qué te tengo que abrazar… no daría lo mismo agarrarte el brazo o la mano?" quería abrazarlo, pero ella no quería dar por sobreentendido que estaría para el cuando se le de la gana

"Ron y Hermione están abrazados y los dos se pueden desaparecer" repuso el ojiverde

"eso es porque son novios" respondió Ginny astutamente

"oh vamos solo abrázalo" argumentó su hermano.

La pelirroja abrazó a Harry y éste agarró la mano de Hermione, así los cuatro se desaparecieron de la entrada de Hogwarts en el mismo instante, como era normal sintieron los retortijones y en unos segundos estaban en frente del pub de Tom, entraron y fueron a parar al conocido pasadizo secreto, una vez dentro del Callejón Diagon fueron directamente a Gringots, el gran banco de magos, como no se imaginaron, estaba repleto de gente, y los cuatro se pusieron en la cola y esperaron, la fila no se movía entonces fue Harry el primero en hablar "eh… chicos tengo unas cosas que hacer, los veo en un rato, Ron saca el dinero por mi, ya sabes cámara 687" y dicho esto, para el desconcierto de los demás, fue de regreso al callejón

"¿y éste que trae entre manos?" preguntó Ron, las dos amigas negaron con la cabeza y siguieron esperando "Ginny, rápido la capa, ésta Bill con Fleur" pero antes que su hermana pudiera hacer algo, Bill se le adelantó y la cogió del brazo

"no a mi hermanita¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso?, está hecha una fiera en la casa" reprocho el mayor de los hermanos Weasley

"oh… Bill lo siento, pero no tenía otra opción, cree que todavía tengo 11 años y que sigo teniendo esa niña tímida, no quiere dejarme hacer nada¡necesito crecer!"

"no estoy diciendo que está mal… pero, no era la manera" respondió Bill

"¿y cual era?" nadie respondió a eso, una buena opción pudo haber sido encararla, pero eso hubiera echo que no valla, y Ginny quería ir y demostrarle que se sabia cuidar.

"¿y ustedes que están haciendo aquí?" preguntó Fleur, hacia los demás.

"esperando, tratando de sacar galeones para Harry, cosa que es imposible ya que la fila no se mueve" respondió Hermione hablando mas hacia Bill que hacia Fleur, ya que Ron se había quedado viéndola boquiabierto, la castaña le dio un codazo y lo hizo despertar del trance, justo en ese momento Harry volvía.

"Bill, Fleur, eh… ¿Cómo han estado?" pregunto Harry nerviosamente

"con que secuestrando a mi hermana ¿no?"

"no es lo que parece Bill, veras nosotros…" comenzó a explicarle Harry pero Ginny hizo que se callara y le contó que ya le había explicado todo, luego de eso Bill se fue por una pequeña puerta que se encontraba a la derecha de todos y regreso al cabo de 5min con una cantidad considerable de galeones.

Los cuatro amigos después de haberse despedido de la pareja de esposos salieron de Gringots, fueron a ver si George estaba en la tienda, pero como era de esperarse estaba cerrada, y no vieron a nadie conocido por ningún lado así que decidieron irse de una vez. Una vez fuera, vieron muchos muggles caminando apresurados y metidos cada quien en lo suyo.

"¿Por qué todos tienen el afán de caminar tanto? preguntó Ron extrañado

"porque ellos no se pueden desaparecer" respondió Ginny dándole vuelta a los ojos de una manera muy obvia.

"y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema "no tenemos nada mas que hacer"

"Herms… ¿recuerdas cuando te dije en la sala común que debíamos pasar tiempo nosotros juntos¿sólo lo cuatro?, pues creo que este es el momento indicado para eso, hoy en la noche me presentaras a tus padres, y no tendremos tiempo para nosotros, lo mas probable es que, para mañana estemos de nuevo acá, y mi madre al cabo de una semana comenzará a enviarnos lechuzas, preocupada por nosotros" explicó Ron, Ginny no se había imaginado que Ron era tan romántico, él era la última persona que se imaginaba de ésa manera, pidiéndole a su novia estar con el, para pasarla bien.

"oh… Hermione, seria genial ¿no lo crees?, estar los cuatro juntos donde sea que sea" agrego la pelirroja en tono de aprobación "¿A dónde iríamos?"

"¿A dónde quieren ir ustedes?" preguntó Harry, las dos chicas se miraron y rieron, no era muy común en ellos dos preguntarles algo así.

"que tal¿la playa?, nunca hemos ido a la playa" argumento Hermione

"a decir verdad, es una buna idea" aprobó Ron dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola "a la playa será" dijo Ron

"¿y nosotros que¿no tenemos voz ni voto?" preguntó Ginny "yo quiero ir al campo" agregó caprichosamente con una sonrisa hacia Harry.

"¿al campo?" pregunto Ron "sólo lo haces porque tu no decidiste ir a la playa, no seas caprichosa Ginny"

"no lo soy, sólo estaba bromeando" respondió resentida con su hermano

"de acuerdo, no se peleen, al final ¿A dónde quieren ir?" preguntó el ojiverde mas para Ginny que para cualquiera

"a la playa seria una buena idea" agregó sin mucha importancia

Los cuatro amigos se fijaron que no hubiera nadie atento a sus movimientos, ésta vez fue Hermione la que conocía una bonita playa, a la que se había ido de vacaciones con sus padres, en tan solo unos segundos, estaban parados a orillas del mar. Definitivamente los cuatro magos no estaban vestidos para la ocasión, pero no hacía tanto calor, ya que, en ése lugar (por el cambio de horario), no faltaba mucho para el atardecer, se quitaron los zapatos y fueron al encuentro del mar, ciertamente era hermoso, la arena, el sol, la playa, era como si estuviera echo para ellos, no había casi nadie, porque al parecer no era verano, y como ya se estaba haciendo tarde, las personas restantes se iban yendo.

"¡no lo puedo creer!" dijo Ginny "esto es hermoso"

"si, lo es" agregó Hermione "pronto será la puesta de sol" dijo mirando hacia el horizonte

"entonces, creo que es hora de sacar lo que compré" y dicho esto, Harry saco una cámara, no muy diferente a la de Colin **Creevey, y la puso a una distancia considerable, se acerco a los demás y todos sonrieron, una hermosa fotografía quedo impregnada para los cuatro amigos **

Dejaron las cosas que sobraban enzima de la arena y cada uno dobló su ropa para no mojarla con el agua, pero era en vano, las olas venían cada vez más grandes y de igual modo se mojaban, Ron comenzó a salpicarle a todos en un especie de chapoteo, entonces una gran idea le surgió a Harry, y sin pensarlo cargó a Ginny y junto con el la llevo dentro del mar, aunque por eso recibió unos cuantos golpes, Ron no se quedó atrás y también obligó a Hermione a entrar al agua, luego de un buen rato de juego, los cuatro comenzaron a tener frío, justo antes de la puesta del sol. En ese momento Harry supo que era el momento indicado para el, secó su ropa y la de Ginny, cuando ya estaban fuera del agua, y la llamo a un lado.

"necesito hablar contigo" le susurró y luego volteo para sus amigos, recogió algo entre sus cosas y dijo "ahora regresamos" guió a Ginny unos metros más allá, no muy alejados de la pareja de enamorados y comenzó a hablar.

"sé que lo más entupido que he podido hacer en mucho tiempo fue haber terminado contigo, porque te amo Ginevra Molly Weasley, y siempre lo voy a hacer, creeme cuando te digo esto, apenas me levanté de la silla en el funeral de Dumbledore, ya estaba arrepentido porque, supe en ese momento que contigo pude haber durado años, y podría haber seguido descubriendo en ti algo interesante que no veo en ninguna chica mas, porque te seguí amando después de un año de no haber sabido nada acerca de ti, me sentía tan solo cuando veía a Ron y a Hermione como poco a poco ellos se iban entendiendo y como se iban enamorando cada vez mas y yo no te tenia mi lado, pero todo eso ha cambiado ahora, y estas aquí y yo enfrente tuyo solo pidiéndote como un chico normal que soy Ginny¿querrías ser mi novia?"

"ay Potter, jamás te había imaginado así pero ¡SI!, me encantaría volver contigo" y casi sin haber terminado la frase se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó, como extrañaba hacerlo y luego como no lo había echo nunca, después de al parecer una eternidad, se separaron, y Harry volvió a hablar "esto es para ti" y le entregó un pequeño sobre. Ella lo abrió muy cuidadosamente y dentro había una cadena de plata con un dije de corazón flechado en dos, con una pequeña "H" en un lado.

"Harry… no lo puedo creer, es… es hermoso ¿Cómo hiciste para comprarlo?" preguntó la pelirroja atónita

"pues, cuando me vieron, algunos se abalanzaron sobre mi, y mas fue un regalo, cuando intenté pagarles con lo que me había sobrado de la última vez que Bill me había dado dinero, me lo rehusaron, así que les pedí el favor que hagan uno igual solo que con una "G", y a decir verdad lo hicieron con bastante gusto" dijo sacando de su bolsillo la cadena gemela, Ginny lo ayudó a ponérsela y él a ella.

"te queda hermoso" dijo la pelirroja

"a ti mas" respondió con una sonrisa "¿ves?, me tienes flechado" dijo señalando su corazón y la "G"

"tu también, y tu me has tenido flechada por mucho mas tiempo, aunque antes era porque eras Harry Potter, niño que vivió¿recuerdas el poema que te hice?" preguntó poniéndose colorada

"como olvidarlo" dijo haciendo memoria "me morí de la vergüenza"

"y yo mas, era un asco" dijo riéndose y abrazándolo, por fin estaban juntos de nuevo y ya no había excusa para tener que romper de nuevo, caminaron hacia sus amigos cuando el sol se había ocultado completamente y la primera estrella estaba saliendo.

"¿creen en la buena suerte?, dicen que cuando pides un deseo a la primera estrella que sale, se puede hacer realidad" dijo Hermione señalando al cielo

"yo no quiero pedir nada, no puedo estar mas feliz" dijo Ginny sonriéndole a su novio y abrazándolo de nuevo, era difícil para ella separarse de él "te amo" le susurró al oído y lo besó.

"chicos, no se ustedes pero yo estoy que me muero de hambre" dijo Ron, los tres restantes afirmaron con la cabeza, y se dispusieron a caminar, no muy lejos de la playa encontraron un lugar de comida Italiana, en donde pidieron pizza, ya que ellos no estaban acostumbrados a esa clase de comida y les parecía interesante.

"Luego de esto iremos con tus padres ¿de acuerdo?" había sido Ron el que había hablado y le dio un beso a su novia, las dos parejas de novios la pasaron de maravilla, riendo de todo, conversando y tomándose fotos. Cuando la noche se hacía cada vez mas intensa, se dieron cuenta que era la hora de irse en busca de los padres de Hermione.

"chicos, creo, que lo mejor va a hacer que yo vaya y luego regrese por ustedes" dijo pensativamente "estuve releyendo el hechizo por completo, me refiero a los detalles y voy a aparecerme en el lugar en el que ellos están, no creo que se lo tomen muy bien si ven aparecerse a cuatro personas a la vez" argumentó, y aunque Ron insistió en querer ir con ella, la castaña se negó.

Hermione buscó entre sus cosas y saco una pequeña daga con la que se corto, con mucho temor, la mano, cuando comenzó a sangrar, puso la punta de su varita en ella y una vez mojada apuntó hacia delante y dijo:

"_Finddible" _y desapareció


	8. Reencuentros

Hola a todos! Bueno lamentablemente este es el ultimo capitulo… no quería que fuese así pero lo es, ya que tendría que escribir como Harry se vuelve Auror, Ginny comienza a jugar Quidditch procesionalmente, Hermione se vuele corresponsal en el ministerio y Ron trabaja con George, y creo que también de auror… seria demasiado y no cuento con mucho tiempo… los invito a leer también Una historia vista desde otros ojos… de Harry y Ginny (vista por los ojos de la pelirroja) y Vuelta hacia atrás… es muy bonita… cuenta como pudo haber ocurrido los sucesos con James y Lily Besos para todos.. espero que les haya gustado… dejen Reviews…

Cris

Reencuentros

Hermione estaba parada en medio de una habitación, dos personas le daban la espalda, miraban la televisión sentados en un sofá, agarrados de la mano, al escuchar un "crack" se extrañaron, pero dieron por hecho que era parte del programa que veían. _"Esto es inaudito" _ pensó la castaña, tenía dos opciones, petrificar a sus padres, regresar por sus amigos y volver con ellos, o podía controlar a sus padres por medio de _"imperio_" y llevarlos de regreso a Inglaterra, y ninguno de los dos estaba bien "_piensa, piensa_", se movió cautelosamente hacia un lado, los miro fijamente por unos segundos y cerrando los ojos, pero con la varita en dirección a sus padres y dijo "_petrificus totalus" _dos veces, sólo basto que abriera los ojos, para ver a sus padres inertes en el sofá. Salió de la casa en la que se encontraba, la noche era profunda, se podían ver las luces encendidas en otras casas, los postes alumbrando la calle tenuemente. Hermione supo que tenía que volver por sus amigos, así que trató de memorizarse el lugar, después de unos segundos yacía en frente de Harry, Ron y Ginny que se habían sentado en la arena.

"los petrifique" dijo alarmada "petrifique a mi padres" 

"oh… Herms… lo hiciste por su bien, de haberte visto podrían haber causado un gran alboroto, además fue peor que les borraras la memoria" consoló Ginny "hermosa, no estas ayudando" le susurró Harry

"gracias Ginny" respondió la castaña "tenemos que irnos, debemos ir a Australia y traer a mis padres de vuelta"

"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso, están petrificados, creo que lo mejor sería llevarlos a tu casa y despetrificarlos ahí y hacer que recuerden" agregó Ron

"eso implicaría que les tenga que mostrar mi casa, ir a Australia, me ayuden a llevar a uno, y volver a mi casa, no, tenemos que ir y ahí despetrificarlos y hacer que me recuerden" concluyó la castaña y dicho esto se dispuso a volver, los tres casi al instante la cogieron y en unos segundos yacían tirados en la pista fría y dura.

"¿no nos pudiste haber avisado que te estabas yendo, pudimos haber dejado algo o peor aún pudimos haber dejado a alguien" se quejó Harry ayudando a Ginny a levantarse

"déjala en paz" susurró Ron y se paro al lado de su novia "¿Dónde es?" preguntó 

"ahí" dijo señalando una casa que en la noche se podía ver que era clara "vamos" dijo amarrándole la mano, los cuatro chicos entraron en la casa, era de un piso, entraron al vestíbulo y junto a el estaba la sala donde los padres de Hermione yacían inmóviles recostados en un sofá, todavía agarrados de la mano.

"_finite incantatem_" dijo las veces necesarias y después de una larga jornada de preguntas y respuestas, luego de que Hermione llorara al ver que sus padres la recordaban, decidió que era el momento de explicarles porque estaban ahí sus amigos y que hacían en Australia.

"papa, mama" dijo después de abrazarlos un buen rato "lo siento tanto, de veras que si, pero tenía que hacerlo, las cosas se habían puesto muy feas en el mundo mágico, y no podía arriesgarlos, como saben Harry es mi mejor amigo, y él, Ron y yo teníamos que hacer un viaje, muy importante, el problema era, que si ellos intentaban localizar a Harry a través de mi, irían directamente a ustedes, entonces decidí que lo mejor sería que ustedes no supieran de mi hasta… que todo haya terminado, cosa que sucedió y es por eso que vinimos" argumentó Hermione

"oh Hermione…" su madre se había quedado sin palabras, estaba media llorosa, y por lo que se podía ver un poco molesta. Su padre parecía muy confundido.

"Hermione… nos hechizaste, hiciste que perdiéramos la memoria, nos cambiaste de nombres, nos trajiste a Australia, un poco más y creaste una vida completa para nosotros" comenzó a decir su padre parándose y Hermione se veía cada vez mas arrepentida "¿y lo hiciste para que estemos a salvo, sabia que era una muy buena bruja, pero eres excepcional, no lo puedo creer, debería estar molesto, aunque lo estoy por una parte, porque te pudo haber pasado algo, pero por otra, lo hiciste para protegernos y eso es muy importante; ven acá hija" agregó dirigiéndose a Hermione y abrazándola, junto con su esposa.

"mama, papa, quiero presentarles a las personas mas importantes que conozco de todo el mundo mágico" dijo Hermione separándose de su padre después de un rato "ella es Ginny, mi mejor amiga" dijo señalando hacia Ginny, la pelirroja con una sonrisa se acerco a los padres de Hermione y los saludo "él como ya saben, aunque solo de vista, es Harry, mi mejor amigo" agregó señalando hacia el ojiverde, éste hizo lo mismo que Ginny y se puso a un lado, Ron estaba poniéndose colorado, al parecer Harry lo tapaba un poco, pero ahora los padres de la castaña tenían una vista de lleno hacia él " y él" dijo finalmente Hermione acercándose hacia Ron y dándole la mano " es Ron, fue mi mejor amigo por 6 años y ahora es mi novio" terminó con una gran sonrisa y Ron se acercó al padre de ella y le dio la mano, él sentía que el Sr. Granger lo estaba examinando, pero no le importaba, le dio un beso a la mama de su novia, que también parecía sorprendida

"gusto en conocerte Ron, así que… tu eres Ronald Weasley" dijo con una sonrisa amable

"eh, si, gusto en conocerla también" agregó en respuesta Ron.

"eh… creo que es hora de regresar a Inglaterra ¿no lo creen?" preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa tímida. 

"pues… creo, si tu madre esta de acuerdo" agregó su padre mirando hacia la Sra. Granger "ya que estamos acá, bueno pasar unos días mas, nunca habíamos venido a Australia, y pasar tiempo con tus amigos" dijo con una sonrisa, eso era una gran idea, sobre todo para Ginny ya que, eso evitaría por un tiempo más, que se encuentre con su madre "¿Qué dicen chicos?" preguntó finalmente el Sr. Granger

"creo, que es una muy buena idea" respondió Ron, con la mano todavía entrelazada con la de Hermione.

"bueno, yo también creo que es una buena idea, pero es de noche y creo que es hora de irnos a dormir" agregó aprobatoriamente la mamá de la castaña, los distribuyeron las chicas y los chicos por separados, Hermione y Ginny dormirían en un cuarto, que al parecer debía de ser de algún chico, y Harry y Ron estaban en el cuarto de huéspedes

"hasta mañana hermoso" se despidió Ginny de Harry, aunque con un beso en la mejilla, le parecía de muy mal gusto estar haciendo escenitas con personas delante. "hasta mañana preciosa" se despidió el ojiverde

"nos vemos mañana Herms" dijo Harry sin tratar de interrumpir, ya que, también se despedía de Ron, los cuatro durmieron plácidamente hasta poco después del desayuno preparado por la madre de Hermione, olía extremadamente bien y todos, sin excepción, se levantaron por el aroma.

"ay mamá, huele muy bien, extrañaba tus desayunos" los cuatro chicos y los dos Sr. Granger se sentaron en la mesa y disfrutaron de un existió desayuno tipo muggle, tostadas con mantequilla, mermelada, algunas con miel, habían huevos revueltos, huevos duros, omelet's de jamón, y muchas cosas para servirse. Para la sorpresa de todos, Ron se comportó muy educadamente, no se sirvió hasta que Hermione y su madre se habían servido y ofrecía las cosas que estaban cerca suyo.

"bueno, he estado pensando, que deberíamos hacer algo hoy, tal vez ir al campo" dijo sonriente el padre de Hermione

"eso sería una gran idea, dijo Ginny, pero no me puedo quedar más tiempo, mi madre… pues… me ésta esperando, y necesito hablar con ella" dijo Ginny triste.

"si, y yo tengo que ir con ella" dijo Harry sin mucha convicción, "ella no sabe desaparecerse, y alguien tiene que hacerlo por ella"

"entonces nuestra estadía aquí a terminado" dijo la madre de Hermione, que parecía aliviada de regresar a su casa.

Ese día los cuatro amigos se separaron, Harry llevo a Ginny a su casa. Y Ron y Hermione ayudaron a los padres de ésta a ir de regreso a Inglaterra. 

Los dos novios aparecieron enzima del gras, cerca a la madriguera, Ginny le dio un gran beso a Harry, lo abrazó cariñosamente, y lo llevó con ella dentro de la casa, donde su madre estaría, se sentía muy mal por haberle echo eso pero era algo que tenía que hacerlo.

"¿mamá?" gritó Ginny 

"¿Ginny, eres tu?" su madre salió de la cocina y la abrazo

"oh, Ginny me preocupe tanto¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así?" preguntó su madre "pero tenías razón, no dejaba de verte como una niña, y no quería ver que ya habías crecido, que ya hasta estabas enamorada" dijo su madre con una sonrisa hacia Harry

"mamá ¿tienes la carta?" preguntó 

"claro que la tengo, dijo sacándola de su bolsillo"

Ginny fue hacia Harry, lo condujo hacia un extremo de la sala y se la mostró

_Mama:_

_Se que esto te debió haber molestado mucho, y debió habar sido muy difícil para ti, perdóname por eso, pero es realmente importante para mi que me dejes crecer, no soy una niña de 11 años que acaba de entrar a la escuela, estoy por cumplir la mayoría de edad. Todo dentro de mí ya ha cambiado, mi manera de pensar, mi manera de comportarme, hasta mis sentimientos, estoy enamorada verdaderamente de un chico al que conozco desde antes de entrar al colegio y creo que muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, sé que casi todo cambió cuando Dumbledore murió, pero al igual que con él, las cosas deben seguir adelante y seguir su curso, no puedes retenerla tratando de vivir en el pasado, porque estarías viviendo una fantasía, sé que tienes miedo de perder a otro hijo o hija en mi caso, pero no es así, jamás me vas a perder, por que voy a estar contigo para lo que necesites y siempre te voy a amar._

_Te quiere, Tu hija favorita (y la única que tienes)_

_Ginny _

"yo estoy enamorado verdaderamente de ti" dijo Harry, y mirando que no haya nadie, le dio un apasionado beso. "te amo Ginny"

"yo también, Harry, te amo, y te amaré siempre"

Las cosas por fin habían tomado su rumbo, Ron y Hermione regresaron a la semana, Harry se quedo con los Weasley en la madriguera, Hermione se regresó con sus padres para recuperar el tiempo perdido, y Ron la iba a visita ínter diario. La vida en el mundo Mágico había vuelto a ser feliz y los cuatro amigos siguieron siendo inseparables, sin importar qué, las peleas, los problemas, los celos y todas las cosas negativas, todo era mínimo a comparación de lo que ya habían pasado, y eso para ellos era más que perfecto.

FIN 


End file.
